


True Colors

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cuddles, Emotional Damage, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Times, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sex, M/M, Secrets, Slow Build, Top Eren Yeager, Yaoi, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a 17 year old who attends Titan High School in a small town. He lives with his mother and father. Eren starts to pay attention to his surrounding when the Ackerman family moves back into town after 10 years. Levi seems to spike Eren's interest the most, but while getting to know him the secretive teenager surprises Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steel Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start off by saying that I have really wanted to write this for a while now. There whole idea of Levi keeping a bunch of secrets really excites me. It opens up so many plot twist.
> 
> I loved writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Explicit For Later Chapters
> 
> =^-^=

"Beep Beep Beep"

The classic sound of one of a teenagers worse enemies, the Alarm Clock. That sound means you have to get up, and getting up means you have to leave your bed, your nice warm, cozy bed. Just thinking about it makes me want to go back to sleep, to sleep and keep sleeping. I won't have to deal with anyone or anything; there would be no homework, no stress, and no worries.

"EREN!"

Behold another worse enemy of a teenager; an angry mother.

"Eren Yeager, so help me, I will drag you out of bed. You can't be late to school again," and with that, my mother left. So much for dragging me out of bed. I let a moan of annoyance escape as I slowly got out of bed. A rush of cold air hit me as I stood up; suddenly I regretted not wearing a shirt to bed, at least my legs were warm.

Another breeze of cold air hit me as I started towards my closet. I removed my sweatpants replacing them with a pair of deep blue skinny jeans. After rummaging through my closet, I found a decent t-shirt, slipped it on, and walked over to my desk, too dazed and asleep to notice the mess of papers scattered everywhere on it. I grabbed my classic black hoodie and backpack, walking to the kitchen.

"I'm surprised, you actually woke up," My mother had her normal happy smile on, but how she was awake and ready for the day this early was truly beyond me.

"Good morning to you too," I kissed her on the cheek and walked to the coffee maker to make myself a cup.

"Your father should be coming home tonight from his trip," My father was a busy doctor; always getting called places. It doesn't really bother me, he was here for my childhood and that's what matters.

I looked over to the digital clock on the stove - 6:57 - "I should get going," I walked to the door before remembering something, "I'm going over to Armin's after school, but I'll be back in time for dinner." The chilly air blew through my hair, making it crazier than normal, and the treck to school began.

After walking in the cold for 10 minutes, I made it to school. I dropped off my other books in my locker and walked to my first period. I only have 5 periods but each one is like an hour long. An hour of my teachers not even teaching, they just hand out packets and we have to do them. Paper after paper, it's annoying we don't learn anything.

When I got to the classroom I saw my best friend Armin sitting in the front row reading his book. He was always reading no matter what. I sat next to him catching his attention.

"Wow, you're here on time."

"What is it with people not having faith in me. I can wake up and be on time."

"Yeah, sometimes," he giggled, that girly boy.

I smiled at him as a wave of kids walked into class. I didn't really know anyone other than Armin in our class. No one was really worth getting to know.

Class dragged on but finally the bell rang releasing us to our next class. Armin and I walked out waving at each other as we walked different ways. He was going to Math while I was heading towards Science, my least favorite class. I have nothing against science, it's just this one girl in my class is so annoying. She is a total science geek and makes sure everyone knows it.

Normally I get to class before Science Geek Hange but today I wasn't so lucky. She was already there and bugging this new student. He had dark raven colored hair and if I saw correctly it had an under cut. My science teacher would make a deal about him later so for now I chose to ignore him and took my seat in the back of the room near the window.

The bell rang and broke my day dreaming. I looked to the front of the class to see our principal, Mr. Pixis at the front of the room instead of my science teacher.

"Okay everyone, since your normal teacher called in sick at the last moment I'll be teaching this period. Let's start off with introducing our new student to Titan High, Levi can you come up here for a second," Mr. Pixis motioned for him to get up but that didn't seem to be enough for Hange, she was practically pushing him out of his chair. Her smiled was bigger than normal and to be totally honest, kind of creepy.

"This is Levi Ackerman, he has moved back into town with his sister Misaka. They moved a while ago so I won't be surprised if none of you remember them - " he was cut off by Hange's screams.

"MY SHORT BABY IS BACK!!" She was jumping up and down on her chair being crazier than normal. I could tell Levi wasn't a fan of Hange all that much. He just stood there arms crossed over his chest and staring daggers at Hange. I think everyone was thinking when he was going to kill her.

For some reason I couldn't focus during class, and it wasn't because of Hange. This Levi character caught my attention. There was something about him that was different, well besides his height. Hange was right when she called him a short baby, he was pretty short.

 

"I'm telling you Armin, there is something off about him," Armin and I were hanging out at his house while his grandfather was out. He thinks I'm over reacting about Levi.

"Why are you so hooked on him? Do you like him?"

"You take me being gay way to far."

"It's a valid question Eren," Armin always liked to tease me a little but this one time he was being serious.

"Armin, you're not telling me something."

His eyes grew to the sizes of dinner plates, he was caught. "Well.. I.. Um." Armin was never very good at keeping things from me. We both knew how this was going to end, him spilling everything he knows.

I laughed under my breath, "Armin, just tell me."

And with that he spilled everything, "Levi and his sister Mikasa used to go to a military private school. Mikasa didn't really like the training but that wasn't the case with Levi. Levi became a even bigger temperamental teenager with his time there. His strength makes up for his height."

I looked at my blond friend in amazement. Levi was different, he was strong, and the military private school explains the under cut. "So, he's a short temperamental badass?"

"Way to sum it up," he again freaking giggled.

"But why would you keep this from me?"

"Mikasa asked me to keep it a secret. She didn't like the school and what it did to her brother. Both of them are trying to keep it on the down low."

"Well I don't think Levi is going to go un noticed, he has Hange constantly bugging him about random things. Wait, what's their history?"

"Childhood friends."

"Hey like us," I playfully pushed him laughing. We spent the next hour playing Mass Effect. Armin ended up having more points than me just because I was distracted. Levi wouldn't leave my mind, his black hair, his steal cold eyes, just him. Everything about him was so beautiful.

 

When I got home I told my mom all about the Levi and Mkkasa (mostly Levi), she would get the information anyways so I decided to just tell her straight up. "Levi seems to be, very distant."

"Maybe he is but he's so mysterious and amazing," and with that the conversation stopped. We didn't say anything to each other, tension was grew between my mother and I.

 

"What do you mean you won't be coming home for another week?" My mother's voice woke me up. It was the dead of night, why was she awake? Thinking about what my mother said I attempted to put the pieces together and then it hit me, dad never came home. The fight was going to began. I pulled a pillow over my head to drown out the screams of my mother.

 

Another day started.

I got dressed, got my coffee, walked to school, talked to Armin, walked to science, stared at Levi's hair, carried on with my day.

The final bell rang releasing students to go to their lockers and go home. Everyone rushed out after the bell rang but I lingered. Slowly gathering my things and leaving. All my energy was drained, I didn't want to see my mother. Whenever my father doesn't come home she gets worried that he's hiding something from her. But who could really blame her, he was rarely home and when he is he is focused on work.

I sighed closing my locker, "Oi, you should smile more, you look better when you do."

The voice caught me off gaurd, I looked around to find levi leaning against the lockers, arms crossed over his chest, a messager bag at his side, and a cold expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

He stopped leaning against the lockers standing straight, "Your eyes, they look better when you're happy."

We stood their in slience for a moment. We just stared into each other's eyes trying to guess what the our was thinking. Levi was a closed book, you couldn't tell what he was thinking, his steal cold eyes hide all of his emotion. My daze was broke when he moved, "Well brat, I'm going to go home." Levi was gone before I could say anything


	2. Protective Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omergowd you guys really seemed to enjoy the first chapter. Dank you!
> 
> Well there is going to quite a character twist in this chapter
> 
> Enjoy!  
> =^-^=

It's been weeks and still Levi and I still haven't talked to each other. The fact that he was growing a fan club might have been the reason we didn't talk. He was always surrounded by Hange, a tall guy named Erwin, this girl named Petra (AKA Levi's biggest Fan), and any other girl that found him attractive. It was rare to see him without this crowd of people but when he was able to get away he was with a tall blond guy named Farlan and a red haired girl named Isabel.

Levi and I didn't talk but Armin and I became close to his sister Mikasa. She was a shy girl, but she was really nice.

Levi was still on my mind all the time, Mikasa would spill a few things about her brother here and there. Like the fact he was a total clean freak, or that he didn't like their father Kenny for sending them away. It seemed like neither of them liked that military school, well that's what I thought at first. Mikasa didn't like the school but Levi didn't like the reason he was send there. "Wait so you're father sent you to this school so that you could protect him from the police?"

She looked ahead sighing softly, "Yes. Our father is a terrible man, he spends his money on achochal and leaves us to fend for ourselves really. He's never home and doesn't have enough money to the bills so Levi and I both work to pay off the house."

"I see," we both kept walking to her house. It was pretty far away from the school and I felt bad that she had to walk that far alone. We walked in slience the wind blowing strongly.

I looked over at Mikasa to see her shivering. "Hey, Mikasa."

She turned her head towards me, "Yes Eren?"

We stood on the sidewalk for a second until I walked up to her. I undid my red scarf and gently draped it around her neck. Her eyes were wide and shocked, it became obvious she rarely had kind and friendly interactions like this. "It's warm isn't it?" I tilted my head smiling.

She nodded and we kept walking. Mikasa moved the scarf up to her nose hiding her mouth but I could still tell she was smiling, it was writen in her eyes.

We kept walking for a few more minutes until we reached her house. The both of us shared a quick hug before we walked away from each other. She already reached her front door when she called out to me. I stopped walking as she ran over to me, undoing the scarf. "Your scarf," the scarf was folded up as she gestured it to me.

"It's yours now."

She looked at me surprised as I grabbed the scarf and draped it around her neck once more. I gave her another hug and began to walk away. I turned around sending her a friendly smile.

 

"Okay class, pick a partner and work on the packet. Pick wisely you'll have to work with this person today and tomorrow," my science teacher walked away from the board and sat down at her desk.

"Levi, what page do you want to start on," Hange was already tearing through the text book writing down answers left and right.

"I'm not going to work with you shitty glasses," Levi's voice was cold as he walked to the back of the class. He walked to the back of the class over to my seat by the window. He sat in the chair next to me and opened the text book. "You and I are going to be partners brat."

He was already working on the packet before I could say anything to protest. I started reading the text book and writing down my answers. We worked in slience, him to busy working on the packet and me to scared to say anything.

He put down his pencil catching my attention. He was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over is chest, he wore is signature "I don't give a fuck" expression. All I could do was give him a confused look. "Thanks brat. For walking my sister home yesterday." It all became clear. "It's nice to know she's making friends and actually opening up to people." I looked in his eyes, his face was telling the world he was bored and didn't give two shits about anyone but his eyes, his eyes now had a hint of compassion.

I dropped my confused look and replaced it with a smile, "It's no problem. She's really cool and fun to be around."

He clicked his tongue and closed his text book. I looked over to his packet, he was done. "How did you finish?"

He closed his eyes leaning back in his chair, "It was simple as long as you know where to look. You can just copy off of me, but on one condition."

"What's the condition?" I was curious to see what Levi thought worthy of his answers. It wasn't big deal but from what Mikasa has told me, he'll make it a big deal.

"You walk my sister home everyday now. I know she can protect herself, that's not what I'm worried about. No, I'm worried about her social life, I don't want her hanging out with the wrong people. The fact that you gave her your scarf tells me your a good guy. I want my sister hanging out with you."

That was what he wanted? He wanted me to walk his sister home, I could do that. I was already planning on doing that to keep her company since it was such a long walk to her house. "Of corse. I was already planning on it since it's such a long walk to your house."

He clicked his tongue again sliding his packet over to me. I began to copy down answers as he stood up and walked back over to Hange. She chose to work with Erwin. (since Petra wasn't here today)

"Levi! Why did you leave me!" She sounded so childish.

Levi just ignored her and sat down at his seat. Hange looked back at me and then at Levi. "Why did you chose Eren over me?" She was getting suspicious about what was going on. Even if there was nothing going on. Levi simply wanted to thank me for taking care of his sister. But Hange didn't want to believe it was just nothing, so she took it apon herself to come up with every possible theory and saying them all out loud.

"Okay so either, it's nothing and I'm just over reacting about someone hanging out with my short baby, or you needed to ask him something private, or you wanted a break from me, or or or my favorite, my short baby has a crush on Eren!" Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing. A dark cloud formed in the classroom as Levi stood up and cracked his knuckles getting ready to beat the peppy shit out of Hange.

Erwin took action and picked up Levi and threw him over his shoulder like a sack. Levi let Erwin carry him out of class to cool down. Erwin came back into the classroom closing the door behind him leaving Levi to cool down in the hallway. He walked over to Hange taking his seat. Erwin didn't say anything he just let Hange talk.

After about 5 minutes Levi walked back in and sat down ignoring Hange completely. Personally I think he fell asleep or put in ear plugs in so he wouldn't hear her.

Class was over soon after Levi walked back into the room. I quickly gathered my things and walked to Levi to give him back his packet. We didn't say anything to each other just simply exchanged glances. He walked out leaving Hange and Erwin. Hange ran to catch up with him but Erwin stayed behind.

I was about to walk out of class when he called after me, "Hey Eren, can I talk to you?"

I simply nodded letting him catch up to me, "You don't have to apologize for what Hange said."

He sighed, "That's not why I needed to talk to you. I wanted to ask you something."

"What did you need to ask me?"

"Eren, are you gay?" His question shocked me. Was he asking me this for personal reasons, for Levi, to make fun of me for it? "I know it's kind of out of the blue but, I need to know. Levi he.."

I stopped walking, I don't normally tell people my sexuality. I kind of just say that I'm straight to avoid teasing. But Erwin made it seem like he was only asking to protect his friend; That my secret would be safe with him, "You don't need to explain my you're asking. But to answer your question, yes. I am gay."

Erwin gave me a soft smile as we walked to our next class. Luckily we had the same next class. "That's good to know. Because I don't want Levi to get hurt, you know. If he does like you. I know why he would, your eyes are beautiful. Anyone of any sexuality would get lost in them."

I looked up at him, not trying to hide the blush that had grown on my face. He looked down to catch my gaze, Erwin only laughed and smiled. He seemed like a really chill guy. Nothing like Levi. He broke the gaze and looked forward, "I think I would ask you out, you know if you were blond."

We both shared a laugh as we walked into English class. The rest of the day wasn't bad. I carried on with my morning, ate lunch with Armin and Mikasa, finished my last two classes, and walked Mikasa home.

"Hey Eren. Would you like to come in? Hang out for a while." I had a lot of homework to do but hanging out with Mikasa was better than doing homework. I nodded and walked to the front door with her. She pulled out a key with a cool crest keychain and unlocked the door. Mikasa stepped into the house and I followed after her.

For someone who lived on a part time salary the house looked fairly well and smelt like vanilla. There was also soft classical music playing in the background. Mikasa lead me to the kitchen, laid down her backpack, and grabbed two mugs out of the cabinet, "you want some tea?"

"Sure," I put down my backpack next to hers. Mikasa pulled out a small container filled with at least 20 different type of tea bags. She told me to pick one as she boiled some water in a kettle. I ended up picking Twinings Ultra Spice Cai Tea.

Mikasa was pouring the water into the mugs when we heard the door open and then softly click close. Mikasa pulled out another mug as the footsteps got louder. A short worn out teenager walked into the kitchen, no, Levi walked into the kitchen. He looked so tired and out of it. He leaned against the counter as Mikasa brought him a cup of tea. He thanked her and left.

I spent two hours at Mikasa's house before heading home. When I arrived at my house I saw 3 cars in the driveway not just one. My mothers (a silver SUV), a car I've never seen before (a shiny black Honda Sivic), and my fathers car (a black Truck). My father came home, after 4 weeks of being away my father returned to graise us with his presence.

I walked in my house to hear my mother laughing. I walked into the living room to see my mother and father spending time together. Like an old married couple. It didn't take long for my father to notice that I came in the room. He stood up and gave me a hug. "Sorry I took so long to get home. I was racking up work time so I could take some time off of work to spend time with my family. And to surprise my son."

It took me a moment to piece everything together, but when I did it hit me like a slap to the face. "Are you saying that the new car in the drive way is mine?"

My father laughed and pulled me into another hug. "You figured it out, your mother was right you really are bright. But I thought I would surprise you with one since the weather is getting colder and you need to put that new drivers license to good use."

We spent the whole afternoon catching up and laughing. It felt good for once to have my father back. There wasn't tension, we actually saw him, he was being a father and not just working. For the next 2 weeks I was going to have a normal father, a happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you surprised?  
> Eren's dad isn't a complete asshole! You don't see that a lot. 
> 
> Hehe =^-^=


	3. Perfect Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest... I'm already working on the 5th chapter. I can't stop writing.
> 
> But this one is going to be pretty entertaining, well if we have the same sense of humor.
> 
> Enjoy =^-^=

Everything was getting colder outside, the trees turned grey, and the grass turned brown. December was finally starting to show. I was really happy about my new car and so was Mikasa and Armin. I started picking both of them up for school and taking both of them home.

It's only one more week until the start of winter break, but that also means the stupid Winter dance was coming up. Soon posters were everywhere, and by everywhere I mean everywhere. You couldn't go four feet without seeing at least one poster about the stupid dance. This years theme was 'Ice Wonderland', whatever the hell that means. My guess is that it's going to be super 'cool' with all the ice. Word for word quote from one of the damn posters.

I wouldn't be going if Mikasa didn't want to go, I would be at Armin's house playing video games. Sadly my video game filled Friday night was not going to happen. Mikasa really wants to go and since I promised to take care of her I can't let her go alone. That and she is dragging me there if I want to go or not. Armin's just going so I won't be alone.

The week went by faster than I wanted it to. In this "short" week I managed to pick up that Petra and Hange are dragging Levi to the dance and Levi's dragging Erwin so he doesn't suffer alone.

When it was Friday Mikasa seemed to be girly. She hung out with Petra and to be honest it was weird. Mikasa was always so collected and didn't show most of her emotions. Levi and her had that in common. Levi however on Friday was sluggish and kinda funny looking. Hange kept teasing him telling him he looked shorter than normal.

When the final bell rang I packed up slower than normal. My afternoon was going to filled with Mikasa making sure everything was perfect. This was going to be her first formal dance so she wanted everything to be perfect. She was my friend and the closest person I had to a sister so I wasn't going to complain, I didn't want to ruin her night.

I drove Armin and Mikasa back to my house to find my mother with two suits and a dress. No surprise that my mother got involved. She really took a liking to Mikasa and also wanted this night to be the best it could be. We all got dressed. Armin and I wore matching white tuxedos with silver and crystal accents. The only thing different was I had a red tie and he had a blue one. Mikasa walked out in a long strapless white dress that hugged her body. It had crystals going up the dress as well. It was beautiful and if I was straight I probably would have kissed her.

My mom was so surprised about how beautiful she looked. I'm pretty sure I saw tears in her eyes. When my mother backed away from Mikasa I grabbed the scarf I gave her and walked up to her. I draped the scarf around her neck making sure the ends didn't hang out. I looked her in the eyes and softly kissed her forehead. She was like a sister and I loved her like one.

Our moment was broken by my mother tearing up. We took some pictures before heading out. By the time we got to the school they were already letting people in. We hurried inside and out of the cold. It didn't take long before we reached the gymnasium.

The whole gym was filled with lights and fake snow. There was a beautiful throne on the stage with a silver crown next to it. Guessing that was for the "ice princess" I moved on. There were tables in the back, a dj on the opposite side of the stage, and a snack/drink station by the tables.

Pretty much everyone who went to Titan High was at the dance by the time we got there. There was only a few groups of teens siting at the tables, one group I recognized. Levi and his "fan club" were sitting down at a table. Everyone talking exept Levi who was on his phone.

The three of us walked over to the food bar and grabbed something to drink, Mikasa went over to Levi to tell him she was there while Armin and I found I table and just sat down. We didn't want to be there, we were just there to support Mikasa. She seemed to be enjoying herself so I didn't complain, but deep down I wished I was at Armin's house playing video games until 3 in the morning.

I found myself day dreaming not really caring about the dance until Mikasa dragged me onto the dance floor. The first slow song of the night was playing. Mikasa and I danced, every so often I would spin her until the song was over. I was about to walk to get myself another drink when Mikasa stopped me. "Eren, go say hi to Levi." I gave her a confused look but she just pushed me towards him.

Luckliy he was alone with Erwin. They weren't talking, Levi was still on his phone and Erwin was doing whatever he was doing. Maybe thinking, who knows its Erwin. I sat next to Levi catching his attention, "Hey."

"What are you doing?" He seemed confused on why I even thought about talking to him. I shrugged it off when Mikasa looked at me smiling.

"What I can't talk to you without permission?"

He let out somewhat of a laugh, making me smile. "No. So this is what a dance is like."

"Yeah they're kinda boring. Mikasa wanted to go so Armin and I tagged along," I looked off into the crowd of dancing people avoiding Levi's eyes.

"Are you sure you just didn't want to go anyways and Mikasa is just your cover so people don't tease you?"

I looked at him, he was looking down at his phone. "Positive." I took a sip of my drink as the music got quiet. Principal Pixis walked out on the stage grabbing everyone's attention.

"Well, I hate to interrupt your dancing but it's time to crown your Ice Princess," a handful of people started cheering as Erwin, Levi, and I walked over to the dance floor to join everyone else. "Over the past week you the student body have voted for who you want to be Ice royalty. The three young ladies who you voted for are, Historia Reiss, Hitch Dreyse, and Petra Ral."

The three girls walked up on stage as everyone clapped. I didn't really care who won I just wanted to go back to sitting and talking with Levi and Erwin.

"Your Ice Princess is," Mr. Pixis slowly opened up the white envelope in his hands. Way to be a tease the paper with the paper with the winner written on it was folded. Finally he was ready to announce who won, "Hitch Dreyse!" Everyone clapped as Hitch proudly walked over to Pixis. He placed the crown on her head before clapping for her too. "Now, our princess will pick her prince to share a dance with" he handed the mic over to Hitch as she scanned the crowd.

The moment her eyes saw Levi she raised the mic to her mouth, "Levi, you are my prince." She handed the mic back to Mr. Pixis as she walked through the crowd to make it over to Levi. When she reached him I walked away giving Levi a "good luck" look. He glared at me as they walked to the middle of the dance floor. A white spotlight turned on as the music started up again.

Levi didn't seemed like he was enjoying himself but he put on an act for Hitch. They gracefully danced around the dance floor. Levi would twirl her and do all these amazing things. I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't a little bit jealous. They looked so professional on the dance floor and I couldn't watch anymore, Erwin and I walked back to the tables and talked until the song ended. Another song started as we saw Levi angrily walking towards us.

Erwin and I both looked at him confused on what happened on the dance floor. We sat in slience until Erwin broke the tension, "What happened out there?"

Levi gave him a glare that would make a puppy drop   
dead, "That bitch fucking tried to kiss me."

Erwin and I gave each other a knowing look not noticing that bitch walking towards our table, "What the fuck Levi! Why didn't you kiss me?"

Levi gave her the same glare he gave Erwin but Hitch stood her ground, moving her hands on her hips. "Well Hitch, I don't like you in the slightest," he hissed out his answer wanting her to leave.

"But I'm amazing, how could you not like me?"

Levi looked up at her smirking, "I'm gay." With those two words Hitch was rendered speechless. Erwin, Levi, and I stood up and walked away. We found Hange, Mikasa, and Armin quickly leaving the dance and Hitch in the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And
> 
> Personally one of my favorite endings for a chapter.  
> The perfect timing for coming out Levi.
> 
> =^-^=


	4. Slightly Bent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you haven't guessed every chapter I'm going to try to have Levi act a little different. 
> 
> On another note, I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this because it's a lot of fun for me to write these chapters.  
> Hehe
> 
> Ps  
> You're finally getting some Armin x Erwin action.

Its high school, news spreads like wildfire. Before we knew it Hitch had spread the fact that Levi was gay to the whole school. To everyone's surprise it only made him more popular. With Levi coming out everyone seemed to come out. Historia (one of the contestants for Ice Princess) came out confessing her love for Ymir. Even Armin got in on the fun, he confessed to being gay and I'm pretty sure Erwin has been eyeing him since. The amount of gay couples was really comfortable, not to many and not just a few.

Hitch was still not over being rejected and it was really funny watching her attempt to make fun of Levi. Mainly because his fan club would attack her telling her that Levi being gay made him so much better. She ended up giving up trying to make fun of Levi after a couple days. So much for Miss. Sassy Pants never giving up.

After a while I guess people started thinking that Erwin and Levi were dating because they just stopped hanging out with each other. I don't talk to Levi very much and Erwin doesn't bring him up so I just kept quiet about the whole thing.

It's only a few days until the first day of winter break and I planned on spending most of my free time hanging out with Armin and Erwin. Mikasa had plans with Petra, the two of them were getting really close. Maybe just because Petra still liked Levi, who knows. Levi was probably going to spend time with Farlan and Isabel during the break.

 

The last day of school before winter break. I watched the clock waiting for the bell to ring. My teacher however chose to teach until the bell rang so if I was missing something oh well. One more minute until the end of the day. I was to drop Mikasa off at her house then I was spending the night at Armin's.

I tapped my foot Impaitently waiting for the bell to ring. Finally, the bell rang and everyone fled the classroom celebrating the fact that we didn't have to come back to school for two weeks. I got all my stuff and found Armin and Mikasa practically dragging them out of the school.

"Eren, calm down," I was to busy trying to find my car keys to listen.

"Shit."

Mikasa gave me a confused look, "what did you do?"

"I forgot my car keys in my locker," I started to run back into the school fighting against the other students who were fleding the school. I ran to my locker quickly unlocking it and searching for my keys. It didn't take long to find them, I began to run back when I heard single pair of footsteps walking down the hallway. Looking behind me I saw Levi causally walking down the hallway with his hands in his pockets. He was looking down and hadn't noticed me. I pondered for a moment choosing to walk up to him. When I got close enough for him to hear my footsteps he looked up.

"Oi, what are you still doing here?" We both stopped walking standing at least 6 feet away from each other.

"I forgot my keys in my locker." He looked back down as he walked over to me stopping right in front of me. He looked up giving me a clear view of his face, his eyes looked tired and he kind of looked sick. "Hey, are you okay?"

Levi didn't say anything for a moment he just looked at me with his tired eyes. We stood their in slience until we heard Armin yelling at me to hurry up. I placed my free hand on Levi's shoulder giving him a friendly smile before walking away. Before I was to far away Levi grabbed onto my wrist, I looked behind me, his eyes were covered by his bang. We stood their for a moment until he sighed, "Eren, can you take me home? Erwin left early and I don't have a ride home." Levi, The Levi Ackerman, the guy who made it seem like he didn't need anyone was being polite and asking for a ride home.

I dropped my shock look and put on a smile, "yeah, but let's get going before Mikasa and Armin get more impatient."

We walked back downstairs to find Mikasa and Armin sitting by the front door waiting for us. Neither of them asked about Levi, we all just walked to my car in slience, no one spoke on the way to the Ackerman house. When we got there Armin and I said our quiet goodbyes as the siblings got out of the car. We waited for them to get into the house before heading back to Armin's house.

I wasn't able to get Levi's eyes out of my head. He just looked so sad and out of it. He wasn't collected and it kinda of looked like he was holding back tears (like a sad puppy in the rain) Armin ended up ditching me to hang out with Erwin so I just sat in his empty house, thinking. Seeing Levi like that actually hurt. Him and I weren't real close friends, I didn't even have his number, but I still cared about him. I guess our relationship was just down low and private. Not relationship, friendship.

I sat there looking out Armin's window thinking. Thinking about my feelings for Levi, if they were true feelings or me just piting someone. The night was dragging on and I felt myself falling asleep. 

The next moment it was morning. I was at the window with a kink in my neck, Armin was sleeping in his bed. He didn't even think about waking me up or attempting to move me away from the window. I guess he had a long night with Erwin. I stood up walking downstairs, Armin's grandfathers keys were gone so it was just Armin and I.

I dragged my feet down the hallway and into the blue kitchen. The kitchen was surprisingly neat, normally it was a mess but I guess Armin's grandfather cleaned up last night while I was asleep. Slowly I walked to the coffee maker putting in the coffee beans and turning on the machine. I dragged myself to the cabinet pulling out a mug. While waiting for the coffee maker to finish I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket.

I opened up the text message, it was from Erwin, "We're having a get together at Levi's house. Bring Armin with you too"

I didn't bother replying. I poured my coffee and sluggishly walked back to Armin's room. He looked so peaceful on his bed, sleeping with a smile. Sleeping with the girlest smile ever but that was Armin for you. People even think that he's a girl sometimes. I took a sip of my coffee as I poked his face. He twitched but didn't wake up. It took most of my strength not to dump my coffee on him, I chose to pour ice on him instead.

The caffeine in the coffee hit me as soon as I made my choice. I ran downstairs, grabbed a cup, and filled it with ice. Luckily my running didn't wake up Armin, I slowly lifted up the back of his shirt exposing his back. With one quick motion I dumped the ice on his back and jumped back.

His high pitched screams could probably be heard for miles. His eyes were bigger than the moon and I couldn't hold back my laughs. He was still in shock of what was going on and I was on the floor laughing my head off. Armin is my best friend, that's why I did this. So worth it.

His shock broke before I stopped laughing, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR EREN?!" He was abusoluty beyond pissed but I didn't care. The look on his face was just so priceless. I managed to stand up still holding onto my stomach.

I stopped laughing when I saw his neck, "Woah Armin, is that a hickey?"

His eyes grew wider than before and his face became flushed. All he could do was quickly bring up his hands to cover up the love mark. A little to late my friend. I playfully pushed him beginning to laugh again, "Holy shit Armin. When did you and Erwin start doing this?" Sadly the poor boy couldn't speak. All he could do now was hide the hickey and stare at me. "Whatever, get dressed we apparently are having a get together at Levi's house today. Your little boyfriend gave me the tip." Armin's eyes widened more if that was even possible.

I laughed grabbing my bag and walking into the bathroom. I changed and attempted to tame my mess of hair. Like always I had no luck, it was like a lions mane, it can't be tamed bitch.

Armin was waiting for me downstairs, he was on his phone giggling; Probably texting Erwin. I caught his attention and he quickly put away his phone. I didn't say anything about it, I already embarrassed the boy enough this morning. (More like afternoon it was already 1:27)

We walked out of his house while he attempted to hide the blush that was still on his face. The drive to Levi's house was short, I parked and walked up to the door. Before I could knock the door flew open and I was pulled in. Armin saw me disappear into the house and he came running after me.

Hange had pulled me into the house and pushed me on the couch. When Armin walked in he saw everyone sitting down on the couch, he chose the ground and sat right in front of Erwin.

I looked around, Erwin, Hange, Farlan, Isabel, Mikasa, Petra, Armin. Everyone was here other than Levi. With Armin comfortable Hange clapped her hands together, "As some of you know, we only have five days until Levi's 18th birthday. Since he's turning into a technical adult we need to do something totally childish. If anyone has questions ask them now, if no one has questions we shall get started figuring out what the hell we're doing."

I took a quick moment to piece everything together, "Wait, Levi's birthday is on Christmas?"

Hange just laughed at me, was I the only one who didn't know this? She sure made me feel like I was. "Of corse it is, it only makes sense that he would be born on such an amazing day!" She clapped her hands together again before pulling out a giant poster with a packet of markers.

We spent the the next two hours brain storming and building a plan. "So we're all clear on what's going on?" Everyone simply nodded. We all had a job, a job to make sure Levi had an amazing birthday. (Weither he wanted to celebrate it or not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be the Christmas special.
> 
> I'm debating on making you guys wait two days until Christmas or just give it to you early. I don't think Ill be able to keep chapter 5 from you. 
> 
> Yes I have already finished it..... I'm not crazy.  
> Maybe just a little
> 
> =^-^=


	5. Puppy Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm chosing to give this Chapter to you early since im really in the Christmas mood right now! Plus I love this chapter!
> 
> Hehe, this is filled with cuteness.

When I was little Christmas was always such a great time of year for me. I would spend time with my dad, my cousins would come over and we would all have so much fun in the snow, drinking hot chocolate, and being one great big family. 

But when I turned 14 family Christmas' stopped happening. That was the first year we didn't have my father come home for Christmas. It was my mom and I, we still managed to have a good time but as the years went by we stopped celebrating together. She would hang out with her friends and I would spend my Christmas with Armin's family.

This year, things would be a little bit different. Instead of spending time with The Arlert's, Armin and I were going to be spending time with the Ackermans, celebrating Levi's birthday. 

Mikasa had told us that Levi had to work until 5:30 so we had most of the day to get ready for his party. Farlan and Isabel were in charge of food since they knew Levi the best, Hange was bringing in a banner and some decorations along with Erwin. Armin and I were to buy an embarrassing large card for Levi. Mikasa was making the cake and opening up her home for us. 

Everyone gathered at Mikasa's house around noon giving everyone time to spend with their families. We all got straight to work putting up decorations, picking out music, and signing the two foot tall card. (Don't ask how Armin and I found one) 

We finished everything about two hours before Levi was even done with work. There were lights just about everywhere we could possibly hang them. Hange's brightly colored banner with "Happy Birthday" on it hanging in a Very visible place. The presents orderly placed under the tree. A table filled with snacks and food, way to much soda in the fridge, and a beautifully made vanilla chocolate swirl cake with 'Happy Birthday Levi' written in icing on it in the fridge as well. All there was left to do was wait.

After much debate we chose to watch as many Christmas movies we possibly could until 5:30. We were half way through Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer when Hange's alarm went off. She sprung off the couch like a spider before turning around to face us. "IT'S PARTY TIME PEOPLE!" She threw her fist in the air while the rest of us just laughed and got off our asses. 

We all took our places making sure we couldn't be seen but still could become visible in a matter of seconds. I think Hange and Isabel were the most anxious, they were slightly jumping up and down in their hiding spots. Lucky for the rest of us they were behind the couch and not by the light switch, they might just turn the lights on too soon and ruin the whole surprise. 

10 minutes passed until we heard the door softly unlock. Isabel was ready to spring out from behind the couch and tackle Levi before he was even in the house, hell before he even opened the door. The door slowly opened as our short friend stood in the doorway. He was looking down and it was pretty dark other than the occasional twinkling of the lights so I couldn't see his face.

Before Levi could turn on the lights Farlan flipped the light switch near him queuing everyone to jump out from our hiding spots. We all jumped up yelling "Surprise" at the top of our lungs. I guess we scared him more than anything because when he looked up his eyes were not their normal shape. They looked like dinner plates and it was absolutely priceless. 

Levi was still in shock giving Isabel time to jump over the couch and run up to him to give him a giant bear hug. We all just started laughing the whole party was already really fun. Isabel stopped her embraced and took a few steps back so he could see everyone. 

His shock broke and turned into anger, eyes returning back to their normal shape. "What in the actual fuck? You scarred me half to death! With what, this childish celebration? Tsk." He crossed his arms over his chest glaring daggers at us all. My smile faded quickly as a blanket of guilt came over me. I personally thought he would have enjoyed this, we spent so much time on it and we were all friends. Why he wouldn't want to celebrate an important day like this was truly beyond me. 

"We're sorry Levi-bro. We just wanted to celebrate your birthday with you. You just seemed so down. I'm truly sorry." Isabel was no longer peppy. No one was, it was insane how fast everyone's mood changed. Levi just rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen avoiding making eye contact with anyone, even Mikasa.

We all gathered in a circle, "I think we should all just leave him alone. He's pissed and I don't want to make him more pissed." Hange was right this time. We all chose to say goodbye and wish him a happy birthday before leaving. 

I was the last one to say goodbye, everyone else left right after they said goodbye, even Mikasa left the house completely. Levi was sitting at the dinning table his back to me. I slowly walked over to him, I was only a couple of steps away from him. This was not the time to get nervous. Him and I were friends, maybe not the best of friends like him and Farlan but we were still friends. 

Taking my chances I walked the last few steps and leaned down hugging him from behind. He was shocked at first but after a little while his shoulders relaxed. Levi brought his hands up to mine gently laying them there as he leaned his head onto my arm. We both stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the embrace and each other's warmth. Levi sighed weaving our fingers together, "Can the two of us celebrate. Just us no one else, I think that's the only way I'll feel comfortable celebrating."

He turned his head so he could look at me. His eyes were puffy, was he crying earlier? Levi just looked so vulnerable and open it was so sad yet so adorable. He looked like a sad little puppy and I just wanted to hug him and never let him go. I nodded before pulling away just enough to still hold his hand but be able to move in front of him. His eyes never left me, they followed my every movement. 

I un weaved our fingers before picking him up. He quickly wrapped his arms around my neck while burring his face into my shoulder. His body was cold and it didn't take long for me to notice that he was shaking. Levi wrapped his legs around my waist giving me the impression he didn't want to leave my arms. I carried him over to the couch in the living room. Luckily for me there was a blanket on one of the arms of the couch. 

Placing Levi on the couch got me a confused look from him but I ignored it grabbing the blanket. It was soft and was surly to warm him up in no time. I gently wrapped it around his shoulders. Again, he followed me with his eyes clinging onto the blanket. Honestly I was having my doubts that Levi was 18 or even went to a military school. He was just so innocent at that moment. 

I picked up the controller for the tv from the coffee table before sitting down next to Levi. While turning on the tv I felt something rub against my side. I looked down to see that Levi had curled up right next me. He was looking at the tv watching where the rest of us left off on Rudolf. I was really having my doubts this was even the same Levi that yelled at everyone for being childish 20 minutes ago. No matter how different he acted, he had the same vibe as the Levi everyone knew. 

This was still Levi, just a softer side. A side that wants to be loved and cared for. I'll be honest, I think I like this side a little bit better since he was just so damn cute. I smiled at the curled up Levi partly on my lap. He nuzzled against me while I wrapped my arm around him. 

Today, I saw a different side to Levi, a side that was innocent and pure. A side of Levi I never knew existed. The more I learn about him, the more I fall for him. The more time I spend with him the more I want to tell him that, I love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND
> 
> it's Offical Eren loves Levi! 
> 
> Chapter 6 is taking me a little longer so you might have to wait a little just a heads up!  
> If you want updates on the chapters I post news about them on my Instagram (@silverwenkat)   
> Just a little tip 
> 
> Merry Early Christmas!
> 
> =^-^=


	6. Conflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Chapter 6 is finally done! This took way longer to write than it should have. The more I write the picker I am.
> 
> Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and Hange's reactions. 
> 
> =^-^=

I ended up spending the night at Levi's house. Him and I just cuddled on the couch watching way to many Christmas movies. Honestly I'm surprised there was enough to last us until 3 in the morning. When Mikasa came home she just smiled at us and walked away, I am so happy she didn't say anything. I didn't want to lose this moment with Levi because he became embarrassed. 

The first time I woke up it was the crack of dawn and Levi was still sleeping, our legs were tangled together and he was clinging onto my shirt like he was trying to keep it from running away. It was surly a sight to see. I gently played with his hair while he slept instead of waking him up; his hair was soft and silky to the touch. He let out a soft moan of appreciation while he moved closer to me. Our body's were so close and I could feel his warmth. 

Since it was still early I went back to sleep.

When I finally woke up again, the sun was completely out and I was Leviless. He was no longer cuddled up next to me. I flipped onto my back covering my eyes with the crook of my elbow. "Good you're awake," I uncovered my eyes to see Levi leaning against the door frame his arms crossed over his chest.

Levi's tone was the normal "I don't give a fuck" tone. Definitely not the tone he had last night. I sat up on the couch stretching my arms out. He just watched me hiding every bit of emotion he was feeling. "Yeah. Sorry if I went to far last night."

He raised his eyebrow in confusion at me. Did he actually not care? Or does he not even remember? Was he even in the right state of mind last night? Every possibility ran through my head as Levi stood up straight his arms still crossed over his chest. "I'm the one who should apologize, I was begging to be held and I acted like a spoiled brat. Also, I yelled at everyone for trying to give me a good Christmas and Birthday. I didn't mean to make you all leave, I just didn't want to be around anyone." 

"But, if you wanted to be alone then why did you want me to celebrate with you?" None of this was making sense. He wanted to celebrate but we really didn't. I don't even remember saying Happy Birthday or Merry Christmas. It felt like we were just, hanging out together. 

"I really don't know. I was stressed out of my mind from work and you just have this welcoming vibe." Levi just sighed. I guess he didn't want me to see that side of him. 

"It's fine Levi," I gave him a warm smile but his face stayed in it's annoyed state. He just looked at me as my smile faded. I didn't know what he was thinking. Instead of pushing him for more answers about what happened I just stood up and walked to him. "You don't have to explain why anything happened. But I'll be honest, this year has to be one of my favorite Christmas'. It was really chill and it was really fun watching all those movies with you." 

Still his expression stayed the same, furrowed brow and all. Nothing I could say would make him show even a tiny bit of emotion. I walked to the front door to pick up my jacket, ignoring Levi's eyes watching my every move again. Before leaving I looked back at him giving him a simple smile. 

It was freezing outside, I swear I saw the neighbors snowman shivering. Quickly I jogged to my car fumbling with my keys in the process. I made quick with my keys unlocking the door and sliding inside. It was slightly warmer in the car than outside, still I was freezing my ass off. I turned on the car revving the engine to warm it up faster. It didn't take long for it to warm up, I quickly turned on the heater rubbing my hands in front of the vent like it was a fire. 

As soon as my hands weren't frozen solid I started to drive home getting lost in my thoughts. Spending the night made me realize that, I really did love him. It wasn't because he was acting so damn cute, I always loved him. He constantly invaded my thoughts and I get this feeling that I just need to protect him. Protect him the way I protect Mikasa, but not for the same reason. I love Mikasa, but more like family. Levi, I love him passionately and unconditionally. 

How I managed to get home without getting in a wreck is completely beyond me. Pulling into my driveway I noticed that my dads car wasn't there. I pushed the observation out of my mind as I parked my car.

The moment I stepped out of my car I started running to the door. I quickly unlocked the door and got my ass inside of my house. Like always it was warm. 

I took off my coat and started towards my room. All the thinking I did on my way home stripped me of any energy I had. I threw my jacket onto my computer chair and fell onto my bed. It was warm and welcoming. Like it was just waiting for me to get home. 

It didn't take long for me to start to fall asleep. My bed was just I soft and comfy it was honestly so hard not to fall asleep. I curled up under my blankets as I fell asleep.

Sadly the peace was broken by my phone going off. Someone was calling me and I didn't give two shits about it. I declined the call and laid back down. Not even a half second later my phone went off again. After I declined it again the person just called back. By the sixth phone call I finally picked up, "What do you want?"

"Someone's snippy,"

Hange's voice woke me up instantly. I quickly sat up holding my phone with two hands. "Hange, how in fucking gods name did you get my number?" 

"Oh, that was easy. Mikasa gave it to me when she showed me a VERY interesting picture that you need to explain to me!"

I rubbed my head, already getting a headache from her voice. "What photo are you talking about Hange?" 

"Mikasa sent me a picture of you and Levi freaking cuddling!" It hit me like a shovel to my face. Mikasa took a fucking picture of me and Levi while we were sleeping. My face became flushed and my eyes were the size of dinner plates at least. "It has to be the cutest thing I've seen! You both look so comfortable together! EEK! Are you guys dating yet? Have you kissed? How are you going to tell everyone?! Oh I know! We can write it on a cake! It can say, 'Ereri is Official'. But that's just one idea! I'm so happy for you too!!"

I couldn't stop shaking, I almost dropped my phone. If Levi found out that Hange had a picture of us cuddling he would kill her and maybe me too. Well if I don't die of embarrassment first. I wasn't embarrassed to be seen cuddling Levi but the fact that Hange had a picture scared the living shit out of me. Only God knows what she would do with it. But I do know it would be something big and public for all to see. I couldn't speak, I couldn't trust myself to make real words. My shock just wouldn't go away. I was honestly paralyzed in fear. 

"I know what we should do! I could get the picture printed onto a cake! This is so exciting! I knew he liked you! EEK! Wells, I have I go but you think about how you want to tell everyone!" She hung up leaving me in shock. 

I honestly wanted to yell at Mikasa for even taking that picture. But I also didn't want to. She didn't know Hange all that well, she didn't really spend time with her as a kid and she doesn't really spend time with her now. I dropped my phone down into my lap sighing. I knew I had to tell Levi about this, but how is still a mystery. Even if I had no idea how I was going to tell him, I knew I had to get his phone number. If I just showed up at his house unannounced he might get pissed like he did when we surprised him. This news is going to make him even more pissed so telling him when he's already pissed would get Mikasa in more trouble than she already was in. 

Cautiously I picked up my phone. This whole situation was freaking me out. I unlocked my phone and slowly texted Mikasa.

Me: Hey, I need Levi's number

It didn't take long to get an answer.

Mikasa: yeah it's--

She sent me his number and I thanked her. I sighed, no matter how I told Levi he was going to be pissed. He is always on edge with Hange and this might just push him over. I just had to suck up my fear and fucking tell him. Yeah, tell him his crazy ass friend has a picture of him and I cuddling and now thinks him and I are dating. This wasn't going to be easy. 

Me: Hey it's Eren. I need to tell you something.

He read my text massage almost right away but he didn't reply for almost four minutes. 

Levi: What is it?

I sighed before reluctantly typing what just happened.

Me: Hange called me asking me about a picture. Apparently that picture was of us when we were sleeping. And now she kind of thinks that we are, um... Dating. 

There was no turning back now.

Levi: Mikasa already told be about this. She told me after you left. 

I literally wanted to die. I wanted to drop dead. He already fucking knew and he seemed totally calm about it! How!?

Me: So you're okay with Hange thinking we're a couple?

This was to confusing for me to understand. 

Levi: I'm not okay with it, but I'm not beyond pissed. 

Levi was making no sense. I would have thought he would have been beyond pissed that Hange would think that.

Me: I'm not quite following

Totally being honest.

Levi: Figures. I don't have work tomorrow we can talk about it then. Meet me at the Starbucks by Quick Fire tomorrow at 2

Perfect I had to talk about this with him, face to face and in fucking public. 

Me: Sure thing. See you then

That was it. We didn't say anything after that. He probably had to go to work and I just wanted to relax and not think about it. The whole thing was making my head hurt like hell. Why was Levi okay with Hange thinking we were a couple? Did he actually like me? Why did he have to be so fucking confusing? Why did I have to fall in love with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eren. He's all confused and shit. 
> 
> You just have to wait and see if Levi will admit to anything. Honestly I have no idea myself. 
> 
> Thank you for Reading =^-^=


	7. Sappy Chuckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took even longer to write than the last chapter. this was an incredibly hard chapter to write. 
> 
> I would also like to apologize for repition. Like I said before this was very hard for me to write. 
> 
> Also, sorry for how this ends. I couldn't write anymore and I felt bad about not posting for a couple days. 
> 
> Well enough with the apologies enjoy the chapter as much as you can.

The rest of the day I was on edge. Levi was being so calm about the whole thing. Maybe I just missed him freaking out, how should I really know. I was texting him it's not like I could hear his voice. 

Honestly I didn't want Hange to tell anyone about the picture. I didn't need the shit from people at school. Just because most of the Gays were coming out that didn't mean there weren't any assholes who made fun of them. Plus, it was Levi and I; Levi was popular and I wasn't in the slightest. Then there would also be the girls that think that Levi and Erwin would make the best Gay couple would attack me and say that I stole him away from Erwin. 

That night I laid in bed for almost an hour just thinking about what Levi was thinking about the whole thing. He did say that he wasn't okay with it but it also didn't bother him all that much. I guess he just doesn't want people thinking false information. That would make sense. Right? Who the fuck knows with Levi. 

Some magical way I was able to sleep through the night without waking up in a cold sweat. Even if I didn't wake up in the middle of the night panicking I was beyond exhausted when I woke up. I had a whole day ahead of me and I really did not want to do a thing. Personally I rather sleep and be super confused about what the hell Levi is thinking than be exhausted and not be confused. Maybe that was just because of how fucking comfortable my bed was. 

I reached over to my nightstand blindly looking for my phone. After like a minute of trying to find the damn thing I slightly got up to search for it. I quickly found it and fell back onto my pillows. While grunting I checked the time. -10:38- That gave me about 3 and a half hours until I had to meet up with Levi. 

Laying there in bed made me realize, I hadn't seen my parents since I left for Levi's house on Christmas. The thought gave me enough energy to get out of bed and explore the house looking for them. They weren't in their bedroom, not the living room, not the dining room. When I got to the kitchen I found a note folded up on the counter.

'Eren,  
You're father and I are going to be spending some personal time together until after New Years. If you need food just order out. We'll be home no later than the second of January. Be careful darling.  
Love, Mom' 

I had the whole house to myself for the next week or so. Honestly, I'm a lame ass. I don't throw parties and I don't hang out with a lot of people. Normally I just chill with Armin or Mikasa or sometimes Erwin outside of school. 

At least I didn't have to put in headphones to listen to my music. 

I folded the note again placing it in its original spot. Since I was up and pretty much awake, it wouldn't hurt to get ready. I started back towards my room. 

The rest of my house was always nice and warm, but my room always stayed fucking cold. Quickly I stripped my sweatpants and t-shirt off to replace them with some skinny jeans and a plain gray sweater. It was just Starbucks. 

I spent about 30 minutes trying to tame my messy ass hair. No surprise there. One of these days I'll learn that it's not worth the time because it always ends up the same. There was still a lot of time before I had to meet up with Levi so I chose to just watch whatever was on tv. I flipped through the channels for a while until I finally settled on watching this show called "Forever". It's not a bad show just not really my thing. 

I spent 3 hours watching tv until I checked my phone. -1:54- The event that I dreaded was here. I sighed before turning off the tv and standing up. There was something about Levi that made me so uneasy. Was it because I loved him? Whatever it was it made me feel like throwing up. I guess I'm just more nervous than anything. Levi is a very unpredictable character. 

Not knowing what Levi would do if I was late I left quickly grabbing my grey winter coat on my way out. My jacket helped a little with the cold but it's the dead of winter, no matter what it's going to be cold as all fuck. I drove to Starbucks trying not to think. Thinking would be bad because then I would probably end up messing up any chance I have with Levi in just a matter of seconds. 

I parked fairly close to the entrance so I wouldn't have to walk in the cold for long. Just looking at the door made me sick to my stomach. 

Looking around the cafe from my car I spotted Levi. He was sitting at a booth and was on his phone. I couldn't make out what he was wearing but there was some sort of crest on his jacket. It was similar to the one on Mikasa's keychain. I sighed before opening my car door and walked inside. Levi was still looking at his phone but I could see the crest a little bit better now. It was two wings intercepting each other, one blue and one white. I checked my phone again -2:02- I still had time so I got a Carmel Frappe before walking over to Levi's booth. 

While I was getting settled on the other side of the booth he just watched me. We just looked at each other for a moment. Levi broke the stare first by looking down to put his phone in his message bag. "Eren, what exactly are you so confused about?" 

He was looking straight into my eyes but it felt like he was burrowing into the deepest part of my soul. I took a quick sip of my coffee to break his death stare. "Well..." 

I couldn't look at Levi. I couldn't even speak. "Let me guess. You don't know why I'm not burning with anger because Hange has that picture." He guessed it, honestly I shouldn't be surprised. I looked up to him, luckily he was looking out the window and not at me. "I'm just a little uncomfortable about her thinking something that isn't completely true. But I would like to make that true."

What the hell? What the actual fuck? This was a sappy confusing scene. 

Levi took my hand, wrapping both of his hands around mine. "Eren, when I saw you the first time, I got lost in your eyes. They are a beautiful and look like the sea." He was looking right at me. He was looking at me, not staring, not stabbing me with invisible daggers, Levi was looking at me like I was a person. "After getting to know you, I learned that. That I love you." I could tell this was killing him to admit his feelings. He tries so hard and emotionless but That is just a shell. He has feelings, Levi is a human being with humanity. (shocker and oh so sappy)

"Eren, this is probably going to be the sappiest shit I've ever said. Regardless I need to say this. I love you Eren and I want you to be my boyfriend. Will you make my wish come true?"

He wasn't lying. That was the sappiest shit I've heard. I let out a breathy chuckle. "That was sappy oh my god."

Levi rolled his eyes and had a small smirk on his face. "Answer the question you shit. Will you be my boyfriend or not?" 

I brought my other hand and put it on top of his letting out another airy chuckle. "Yes, I'll be your boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, they're a couple. You totally didn't see that coming! I totally took you by surprise. And I'm a major dork.
> 
> I'll try to get my inspiration for the next chapter so you guys have something to read soon.


	8. Wanting Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that I would get this to you soon! I spent the last 4 hours writing this chapter. 
> 
> I love how this turned out! Enjoy!

Sappy, the sappiest sap sappiness shit later. 

"It's going to be your pleasure," Levi pulled back his hands and took a sip of his coffee. Even behind the cup I could see a faint smirk on his face. 

I reached out my arm to softly push him. "You asshole."

He placed his cup to the side letting out an airy laugh. "Well you're dating the asshole so you should shut up."

"Well you pulled out all that sappy shit on me!"

"Are you saying that you wouldn't have said yes if I didn't pull that sappy shit on you?" He was smirking, he knew I would've said yes even if he slapped me and then asked me out. Levi just wanted to be an asshole and get a laugh.

"No, I still would've said yes." And he was going to get a laugh. I slumped down into my side of the booth. 

Levi brought his hand up to hide his mouth as he just shook his head back and forth. He was definitely enjoying this. I might have been embarrassed but it was Levi who made me embarrassed; The guy I really loved. Levi dropped his hand away from his face reaching down into his bag. He brought out a small black box. I sat up now interested in the new object. We've only been dating for what 10 minutes and he was already going to give me a present. What's next, sex in 20? 

Levi placed the box in the middle of the table. "Open it," he crossed his legs chin high in the air as he took another sip of his coffee. 

I did as he told me. Inside was a necklace with the same crest on his jacket and Mikasa's keychain. "They're called the Wings Of Freedom. I got a bunch of this shit mailed to me from my old school and I've been handing it out to my closest friends. A little piece of the Ackermans for everyone."

It was a really cool crest, very eye catching. I pulled out the necklace from the box and put it on. The cold metal sent a shiver down my spin but I quickly got used to it. 

"I gave you the necklace because it comes down just to where the heart is. That crest, that little bit of me will always be near your heart." It was sappy, we both knew that but it was romantic, personal. So personal that I gripped the crest in my hand for a moment.

"Thank you Levi."

"No problem. Do you just want to spend the rest of the day here or do you want to go do something?" 

I reached into my pocket to bring up my phone to check the time. -2:36- I didn't really want to spend my time with Levi here. Even if it was cold, Down Town was always beautiful this time of the year. Plus, there are some really cool shops there that I can drag Levi into. "I know it's really cold but how 'bout we walk around Down Town. The lights are still up so it looks really beautiful even during the day."

"Sure lets go." Without a second thought Levi was grabbing his bag and coffee getting out of the booth. I quickly got out as well. Once I was standing up straight we walked out together, side by side. Levi already knew what my car looked like so he was already walking over to the Black Sivic. I played around with my keys until I found the right one unlocking the car and slipping inside. Levi opened his door sliding in as well. 

We didn't talk while a drove. Levi was to busy doing something on his phone and I was focused on driving. Every so often I would steal a glance at him but we didn't share one. His eyes were glued to that screen. I let out a small sigh, everything seemed to be going well but now we can't even talk. I focused on the road when my attention was taken by Levi gently taking his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. He was still was looking at his phone but he was wearing a smile on his face. Levi looked so sweet, happiness looked really good on him. I tightened my grip on his hand earning me a squeeze in return. 

Him and I didn't have to talk. The mere presence of each other was enough for both of us. Why were him and I so fucking sappy. It's quite sad to be completely honest. 

Levi finally looked up from his phone when I parked my car in one of the many parking buildings. The roads were to small to really find a place to park so the city built about five different parking complexes. We both got out of the car meeting each other in front of the car. I took my hand in his guiding him to the stairwell.

Once we finally got out onto the streets Levi had this look of amazement. There where lights hanging from trees and from the side of the buildings. It was only about 3 but the sun was already pretty low in the sky. I gripped his hand tighter as we both walked down the streets. 

Smells were coming from every angle. We didn't go in any shops just walked around. There were so many people that no one really noticed how close Levi was standing to me. Well no one other than me. I could feel his warmth as he leaned against me as we walked down random streets. 

The cold air really didn't bother me. Levi and I kept each other warm. 

Again, we didn't need to talk. Occasionally I would point at something on a building but we never really said anything to each other. 

Levi and I were both getting fairly tired of walking. Our feet were sore and we needed a break. We quickly ran into a small memorial park and sat on a bench. I quickly checked the time while Levi brushed off the bench with a tissue. -4:28- Levi sat down next to me resting his head on my shoulder. It didn't shock me, I knew Levi reacted well to cuddling. I gently wrapped my arm around his shoulder bringing his closer to me. 

"The suns going down," Levi's voice was soft and smooth. I guess his voice doesn't crack after not being used for two hours like normal people's. Then again, Levi wasn't normal, he was fucking perfect. 

I pulled him in closer to me, "it is."

"That means it's going to get colder."

"We can keep each other warm."

"I'm okay with that." Not even a second later Levi was on my lap, his hand stroking my chest, and his other arm around my neck. He didn't seem the care that we were in public. For some odd reason it turned me on, and Levi's ass being on my growing erection didn't help me either. I took some deep breaths trying to focus on his face but that didn't help. All I could think of would be his face flushed and sweaty as I pounded my dick into him. The image was so clear and so fucking hot. 

Levi snapped me back to reality when he gently patted my face. "Uh?"

He rolled his eyes, "I don't know if I want to know what you were thinking about to make you so hard." 

I gently pulled him closer to me as I bit at his earlobe. "I think you know." Instantly he placed both of his hands on my chest pushing away from me.

"This is just getting to kinky." He quickly got off my lap and stood up fixing his jacket. "I'm hungry for food. Is there any good places around here?"

I let out a sigh standing up, "we can eat at Isabella's. It's pretty good." 

He let out an airy chuckle before grabbing my hand again. "Lead the way Eren." 

We walked in silence to the restaurant. It was about 10 minutes away from the park we were at. Levi and I ate dinner, I even got him to smile a few times. 

After dinner we walked to the pound near by. A good handful of people were ice skating, others were sitting on the benches around the pond, some were riding the small train that goes around. Levi dragged me onto the bridge that over looked the whole pond. "I've had a lot of fun with you Eren." 

I looked over to him catching his gaze. A rare moment when I looked over he was looking at me. "I'm glad," I broke the stare to pull him closer to me. He was the perfect height for me, being just able to rest his head on my shoulder. 

Levi slightly pulled away from me catching my attention. He was standing so he could look straight at me. "Uh? What's wrong?" I positioned myself so I could face him.

"Eren, do you love me?" Levi was looking up at me watching every move I made.

I couldn't speak for a moment, what kind of question was that? I don't date people who I don't love. But I could see why he would ask that. He said he loved me, but I never returned it. I do love Levi, I love him so much it makes my heart ache. "Yes, I love you with a burning passion Levi. You make me feel a way that no one else can. I love you so --"

I was cut off my Levi's lips pressed against mine; They were soft and warm. It was a quick yet passionate kiss. We just looked at each other lost for words. I felt something when we kissed, and I could tell in his eyes he felt it too. 

Today was the most amazing day for me, to think I was dreading it so much. 

I pulled Levi into a hug gently playing with his hair as he buried his face into my shoulder. "Let's go back to my house. We can finish up there." Levi pulled away just enough so I could see his face but still hold him. He nodded in agreement to the idea. I kissed his forehead before giving him a warm smile.

Levi had a shell, I broke that shell and found an innocent and loving person. He wasn't cold hearted, in fact he had a huge heart. It takes the right eyes to see how much he cares. It takes another set of eyes to see how scared he is. I could see both. The loving brother and the being who wanted to be loved. It really made me wonder how hurt he was to build up such strong walls against everyone. Levi has more emotion than anyone I've seen. So much that he doesn't know which one to show at certain times. But, the mood swings don't make me love him any less, they make me love him more. This might be a difficult relationship but that's what's going to make it stronger.

Levi is mine to protect from the world of evil he once knew. Levi is mine to love. I am Levi's to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww so cute!
> 
> Pre warning, one of the warnings is of violence and shit and next chapter is going to very... Strong. It also might take a while before I do upload that chapter because it's going to be super hard for me to write. 
> 
> It is for the plot line. 
> 
> Well, I'm going to kept you guessing! I'm evil yes I know.
> 
> Thank you for reading =^-^=


	9. Screaming in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Much volience 
> 
> I'm sorry! 
> 
> This was hard for me to get over but it has to be done for the sake of plot purposes. This is a trigger chapter for later in the fic. 
> 
> I also didn't go into major detail, for the sake of what little innocents I have left in me. Personally I was able to still get a clear image.
> 
> Note: December 30th is the day this takes place in case anyone doesn't want to figure it out.

It's been three days since Levi and I started dating and lucky for me since it's just a few days until New Years, Levi doesn't have to go to work. 

When I woke up I found my darling Levi looking up at me playing with my hair. He was smiling and looked oh so cute with his bed head. I wrapped my arm around his surprising slim waist bringing him closer to me so I could properly kiss his forehead.

We both laid there for a while until Levi wiggled out of my grasp. I gave him a confused look just for him to shrug it off. 

He walked into his bathroom not giving me a second look. Levi never teased me but ignoring me got the same results as teasing. I trotted into the bathroom after him.

He was focused on trying to fix his hair. Personally I think he looks hotter with the bed head but he still looks pretty damn fine without it. I walked up behind him gently sliding his sleeve down exposing his shoulder. I placed several air kisses on the newly exposed skin. 

The action got Levi to tilt his head giving me better access to his neck. I smirked wrapping my arms around his waist as I began to suck at Levi's neck.

Levi let out an airy chuckle turning his head to look at me. He closed the space between us as we began to share a passionate kiss. I turned him around propping him onto the bathroom counter. 

The passionate kiss turned heated as Levi opened his mouth giving me full access. We began to fight for dominance, ultimately I ended up winning the heated battle. I explored every inch of Levi's mouth.

Every time we would fight for dominance it felt like Levi wanted to be dominated. 

I broke away from the kiss needing air as a single string of saliva connected us. Once I regain my breath I let out an airy chuckle wiping away the saliva.

"That was disgusting," I stayed hovering over Levi's body.

I leaned in to place a simple kiss on his nose, "You loved it."

Levi balanced on his elbows smirking, "Only because it was with you."

We both got dressed for the day and walked into the kitchen. It was great to be able to hold Levi and call him my own. 

Levi had this habit of drinking at least three cups of tea a day. Once in the morning, maybe a few during the day, and then another before bed. 

It was a strange habit to drink so much tea but it did make his breath smell good. 

"Do you want some tea?" 

Looking up at Levi he was focused on pouring the water in his famous shiny black tea cup. 

"Uh, yeah sure."

He pulled out another tea cup making me a cup of tea. Levi brought over my cup and pulled me into the living room.

Another thing I've noticed was how Levi holds his tea cups. He holds the rim of the cup instead of the handle.

Levi took my cup out of my hand and placed both his and mine of the coffee table by the tv. I gave him a confused look as he pushed me on to the couch. He smirked as I let out a small whimper. 

"Wha-what are you doing?" 

This was unlike Levi, he never made any moved like this. 

Levi didn't speak just slowly straddled me. Something made me realize this wasn't a fight worth fighting, it would just be better to let Levi do as he pleased. 

He grabbed my chin and bit at my lower lip slowly rolling his hips. 

The moment was ruined by the slamming of the front door. Not even a second later a man threw Levi off of me slamming him into the wall. 

Levi got on his hands and knees just to cough up blood. I could see his body shaking. 

The man walked up to him and kneed him in the face. A loud "CRACK" of Levi jaw could be heard from miles away. It sounded painful but yet Levi didn't scream maybe he did quietly and I couldn't hear him because I was to busy screaming. 

"NO LEAVE HIM A--"

I was interrupted by the man punching me dead in the face knocking me back on my ass again. 

"No son of mine will be a fucking faggot that gets fucked in the asshole!" The man looked at Levi with disgust then back at me. "Especially not by a fucking brat like you."

He grabbed me by my hair as I tried to claw at his hand. The action only got me a punch to the stomach. He twisted his fist moving my organs around; I screamed in pain. 

I was dropped to my knees as Levi tackled him. I topped over in pain as Levi began to punch the man. He was crying and screaming; he seemed to be talking to the bastard he once called "Father". This man was no father, going this far out, just backseat his son his gay.

Levi's burst of strength soon ended. He was exhausted and couldn't keep fighting. Levi sat back on his thighs panting still on top of the older man.

The man threw Levi off of him walking back over to me. 

"He's very special to you isn't he." He chuckled, that bastard, laughing at his own son. "Well, I guess the most pain I could inflict on my failure of a son is to kill the faggot he loves."

He kept laughing and Levi couldn't move. Levi was trying to crawl over to me, stretching out his arm, tears streaming down his face. 

My hearing was blocked I couldn't hear him but I could see him screaming. 

I couldn't do anything I was in to much pain, in to much shock.

Levi's shit father grabbed me punching me in the face. My vision became blurry as the man smashed my head dropping me once again. I laid the on my hands and knees coughing up blood barely able to stay conscious. 

The next moment my stomach is pounded by his foot, kicking me into the air. 

The whole world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Cliff hanger!!
> 
> I'm sorry again, but it's for the plot!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if you couldn't really I imagine what was going on, it's from Eren's point of view and he was brutally beaten up so everything wasn't so clear.
> 
> Next chapter will be the first of the new year!! (Btw happy new years!) 
> 
> Things will be looking up for the characters don't worry. Also you'll be seeing more of Farlon and Isabel.
> 
> Thank you for reading! =^-^=


	10. Light in Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter for you! 
> 
> I got writers block like half way through and I finally pushed through and wrote this.
> 
> Sorry it took forever but please, enjoy the chapter!

It was still dark, all I could hear was a loud beeping noise. Where was I? What happened? I couldn't remember anything and I couldn't open my eyes. I felt to week and tired. My eyelids were so heavy.

For a long time, the only sound in the darkness was the beeping until I heard a woman's voice. Her voice wasn't one that I recognized.

"I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are over. You can't stay in here anymore." 

Again, there was just the sound of the beeping. The beeping of a heart monitor, I was in the hospital. 

"Sir, you can't be in here anymore. If he wakes up we'll inform you." 

Another moment of silence. But this time I felt something on my hand. It was warm and welcoming, also it was slightly shaking. I felt soft lips touch the back of my hand. 

The warmth that was once on my hand left. It was replaced by a voice, "You better inform me when he wakes up." 

It was the voice of Levi. Levi had been beside my bed waiting for me to wake up. I tried to build up enough strength to open my eyes, open my eyes to see the man I love. 

There was a sound of the door closing and a sigh from the woman who was still in my room. 

Again, it was just the sound coming from the heart monitor that could be heard.

After a while, there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in," the woman's voice was calm and no longer annoyed.

The door slowly opened and a rush of cold air came into the room. "The boy is still here. It's been almost 3 days and he rarely leaves the hospital waiting room. Should I call someone to take him home?" It was another woman, but she sounded much younger. 

I've been here for 3 days, and Levi rarely leaves. He's just waiting for me to wake up. What had happened? 

When I tried to remember my head was overwhelmed with sharp agonizing pain. I let out a whimper of pain. I could hear both nurses inhale sharply in shock. 

The next moment one rushed out of the room yelling for a doctor while the other was typing away. The clicks of the keyboard were loud and annoying. Almost as annoying as the loud ass heart monitor.

The door once again opened. I couldn't make out what the nurses were saying but they seemed, anxious. They injected me with some thing as they exchanged ideas. Soon after I was injected with whatever they injected me with, my body felt light. It was a strange feeling; overwhelming even. I felt like I was going to float away. Instinctively I gripped onto the sheets. 

The chatter stopped as I drifted off deeper into the darkness. It was peaceful in the darkness. 

I didn't feel alone this time, there was a sense of warmth around me. 

The warm feeling started shaking and I could soon here sobs. Sobs and my name softly being said. 

I slowly opened my eyes for the first time to see Levi laying on my chest, crying and shaking violently.

Slowly I brought my hand up to run my finger through his silky raven colored hair. The sobbing slowed down as Levi looked up at me. His eyes were puffy and tears were still falling down his face. 

He just looked at me as I gave him a soft smile. I could see he was shocked to see me awake. Quickly he wrapped his arms around me, his sobs returning. 

This must had been painful for him. I felt bad for not having the strength to wake up sooner. To not have opened my eyes the first time. I returned his embrace pulling him closer to me. 

He was shaking uncontrollably, I rubbed his back hoping to calm him down. I couldn't imagine the amount of pain he was in. 

Levi slightly pulled away so he could look at me. His eyes were extremely puffy and dreary from all the crying. I pushed back the hair that was in front of his face. Honestly, I missed his beautiful face. His pale, perfect skin. His amazingly shaped jaw line. His soft, perfectly shaped lips. His best quality, his metallic silver eyes. 

I pulled him into a soft and passionate kiss. We both kept it simple and warm. Without having to deepen the kiss much we could feel the intensity from it. His lips were soft and moist like always, he was perfect. Levi didn't even have to try. It seems unfair, but he isn't perfect in every way. When he sneezes it goes from a normal pitch to a really high pitch. He has a slight tea and coffee addiction. Oh and he's probably more bipolar than my mother. Like to be completely honest I think he is bipolar much like my mother. But all these reasons made him perfect, it made me fall in love with him even more.

Unfortunately, every good moment in life comes at a price. Levi was ripped from my arms by a male nurse. He began to kick around and screamed as the nurse dragged him out of my room. I tried to reach out to grab him but the action caused to much pain. 

I was paralyzed with pain, sharp agonizing pain in my stomach. I brought my arm back and wrapped it around my stomach. What exactly happened? Why was I even in the hospital was beyond me.

The only thing I remember is entering a dark world at Levi's house. The rest is blurry and I can't recall it. 

The pain wouldn't go away, it lingered causing extreme discomfort. I cringed at the pain as a nurse checked my vitals. Luckily her hands weren't dead cold like most doctors and nurses. I mean like have a hand heater at you desk, or keep it warm in these places so you aren't touching your patients with fucking cold ass hands. 

After my vitals were recorded the nurse left. She just up and left! Really? You had to pull Levi away from me just because you had to take my fucking vitals. Now you won't let him back in! Like really!? 

I rested my head against the pillow on my bed, quite annoyed with how hospitals work. You could have just asked him to move out of the way, you didn't have to tear him from my arms. I laid there in silence for a while, lost in my own thoughts. 

The peaceful silence was broken by a soft knock at the door. A woman maybe in her mid 20's came in. She had long strawberry blonde hair that went down to the curve of her back. She looked a lot like Petra, but she had a more finished jaw line and wasn't so petite like Petra. Nothing looked out of place other than her age. She looked like she just got out of school. 

The woman pulled out a stool and sat down next to my bed. I did my best to sit up a little more to look at her clearly. She had bright golden brown eyes and wore a kind and simple smile. "Hello Eren, my name is Catherine Ral."

I looked at her half confused. She looked so young so she couldn't be Petra's mother and as far as I knew Petra didn't have any siblings. "Are you related to Petra Ral?"

Her eyes showed a different type of emotion. Almost shock, like she hadn't heard Petra's name in a long time. She looked down at her lap before looking up at me again, this time with a warm smile. "Petra is my younger sister."

"You do look fairly similar," I made sure that I used a statement instead of a judgement. 

Petra's sister looked down at her lap again only to open up a folder, most likely my file. "You suffered from extreme damage during the attack." Wait what? Attack? What the hell was she talking about? I didn't interrupt her just sat in my own confusion doing my best to pay attention. "You fractured two ribs, extreme head trauma causing you to go in and out of a coma, major blood loss from the gashes made in your side, and a broken leg." 

Catherine sounded so serious. The attack did all that? But, who attacked me? What the hell happened? There were so many questions running through my mind. I laid my hands in my lap, just staring at them. 

I really got fucked over by whoever did this to me. It couldn't had been someone from school, no one had a reason to or the strength. Levi was proven to be the strongest person out of everyone in the school. Had someone broken into Levi's house and do this? Multiple scenarios ran through my head quickly. 

I didn't stop staring at my hands. For some reason it was comforting. Maybe I was trying to grasp Levi's warmth that was once in my arms. "How long have I been here?" My voice was shaky. But who could honestly blame me, with everything that I was trying to take in. Maybe it would have been easier if I had Levi with me. He made everything better.

"This is your third week here. You got here on the 30th of December and it's the 12th of January."

Three weeks, three weeks of being in the hospital. It didn't feel that long, it only felt that I was here for a few days. I leaned back once again on my pillow. The amount of information thrown at me was enough for now. I just wanted to go home, sleep in my own bed, spend time with my mother, watch movies with Mikasa and Armin, hold Levi. 

Catherine closed my file, putting on another smile. "He's always here, him and everyone else." 

"What?"

"Levi, your two friends, your mother comes often, even you father pays you visits whenever he can. It's amazing how much they love and care for you." 

I could feel the redness growing across my face. I was lucky, to be alive, to have such supportive people in my life, to be able to call someone as amazing as Levi my own. "It really is."

"Well, while you were in a state of a coma most of your injuries healed. Your ribs will cause you trouble for a while, your leg will have to be in a cast for another two weeks. And, the gashes are starting to heal now but I recommend keeping them bandaged for another week, to avoid any infection. You're going to have four nasty scars, I can prescribe some cream to help them fade if you want." She was sincere and kind, wanting the best for me. It was nice, nice to have a doctor that was caring like mother. 

"Maybe, I'm not sure. Catherine, when will I be able to go home?" Right now the idea of having the scars didn't bother me. I just wanted to leave, leave and continue on with my life. 

Catherine stood up holding my file close to her chest, still wearing her warm smile. "Well, if you can stay out of a coma until Wednesday then we can send you home on Thursday."

I wouldn't have to stay here much longer, which was good. "Okay," I gave her a small smile while she walked to the door. 

Before she opened the door to leave she looked back at me her eyes looking not as bright. "Eren, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call a nurse." 

Quickly I gathered my thoughts, "wait, there is one thing that I need."

"And what may that be?" Her voice was smooth and even, much like silk.

"Can Levi be with me?"

Catherine rolled her eyes while grinning. "You boys, so clingy. But of corse, I'll bring him in."

I thanked her before she left. It only took about three or four minutes before Levi came running into my room, pulling me into a tight embrace. He wasn't shaking or crying anymore, just simple happy. 

Levi pulled away to cup my face with both his hands, staring me in the eyes. "I've missed your beautiful eyes." We sat there in a welcome silence just looking at each other. His metallic eyes locked on my sea green ones. 

I pulled Levi completely onto the hospital bed ignoring his wince in shock. He was laying down next to me on the bed no longer in shock, but slightly flushed. Levi was smart, catching on quickly when I rested my head against the pillow. He comfortably shifted himself so he could rest his head on my chest. 

We laid there, me softly running my fingers through his hair and him moving his fingers in circles on my stomach. Levi was always here, always caring. Out of everyone that I've ever met, he has had the biggest heart. He's not cold, or emotionless. He's bright and caring. 

Maybe his act fooled most people at school but I saw the cracks in his performance. I saw the light in his dark act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catherine is someone I made up by the way! I needed a doctor and I'm just like, let's have Petra have a sister. She isn't going to be a big part in the story but she might pop up more later. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated, I don't know how you guys feel about this Fic. Criticism is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	11. Never Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! 
> 
> Okay so there isn't any fluff or smut this chapter. Just a lot of back story stuff!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

The days in the hospital past quickly. Lucky for me, before I really knew it, Catherine was telling me that I would be going home tomorrow. Apparently my trauma wasn't as bad as everyone thought. It was more of me in shock of everything that had happened. 

On Thursday my mother helped me pack up my stuff into a bag. It wasn't much, my laptop, some clothes, and my notebook. Unfortunately Levi was still in school when I was getting released. Speaking of school, I wasn't allowed to go back for another three weeks. 

Personally not going to school was totally fine with me, but I didn't want to have a bunch of shit dumped on me once I got back. 

The car ride home was silent between my mother and I. It wasn't awkward just distant. Me being in the hospital made my mother on edge about my health.

I didn't like seeing my mother like this, her being worried wasn't a pretty sight. She had dark under eye circles and her hair was beginning to feel greasy. I tried my best not to give her pitiful looks. Instead I gave her a warm smile every time I looked at her. 

Everyone seemed to like my smile. Levi says is beautiful and makes his stomach flip. Armin says that it brings out my eyes and looks really good on me. Mikasa thinks my smile is welcoming. My mother just likes seeing me smile, I am her son anyways. 

When we got home it was an hour before everyone was getting out of school. Honestly I wanted to just drive to school and pick them up like old times but it was no driving for me. I wasn't allowed to drive until my leg fully recovers. 

I was just glad that I wasn't in a cast like Catherine had originally told me. My leg was healing faster than normal (well her normal. I always seemed to heal quickly) so I was only in a boot. It was better than a cast and crutches but still, it was really annoying. It was heavy and it made my leg itch all the time. 

\--

My mother and I watched, 'Pacific Rim' until we were interrupted by a knock at the door. Quickly my mother paused the movie and jogged to the door. I couldn't tell who was there until I heard the familiar squeal of Hange. The crazy brunette ran into the room practically jumping into my lap. She was giggling viciously as Erwin, Armin, Mikasa, and Levi walked into the room. 

They were all smiling, well all except Levi. He wasn't smiling yet his eyes glimmered when I made eye contact with him. I smiled at him as Hange got off of me to join the others in the line they made in front of the couch. Hange was however the only one who looked like she was going to explode. 

And, she finally did "EEK! You're finally out of the hospital! We can once again hang out as a group!" Hange started jumping up and down wearing her signature creepy wide Cheshire smile. Levi rolled his eyes and sat down next to me on the couch. Only Mikasa and Hange knew that Levi and I were dating. Well them and Catherine, she only knew because she walked in on Levi sucking off my face. 

The reason everyone didn't know was because, Levi wanted to tell everyone at once, with me. I respected Levi so them not knowing didn't really bother me. But it did suck not being able to cuddle him on the couch. Levi and I agreed we would tell everyone once I was not so broken and beaten. 

It took most of my will power to not pull Levi closer to me. He was allowed to suck my face off at the hospital but I couldn't even put my arm around him when we were with our friends. I couldn't see why, Armin knew that I liked Levi, Erwin had already guessed that we were something more because of how many visits Levi had to the hospital. Then Mikasa and Hange already knew. Levi was always a pain in my ass when it came to our relationship and how much he was willing to show.

Everyone else joined us on the couch, slightly annoyed by Hange's behavior. You would think this long with Hange you would just learn to live with her, but no one can become used to her. She's amazing and all, but she's Hange. 

We ended up watching movies the whole night, covering almost every type of movie you could think of. If Nextfix had it, we watched it. 

Around midnight we all finally realized it was getting late. Everyone left after saying there goodbyes. I didn't get off of the couch as everyone left closing the door softly behind them. 

From the overwhelming silence I could guess my mother was already asleep and my father was most likely pulling another all nighter at work. I sat on the couch, welcoming the silence. It wasn't often that I would have time to myself. Even in the hospital it was never quiet. There would be nurses coming in and out to check on me and give me my pain killers. 

I don't know how long I was sitting in the silence before I fell asleep. The couch was comfortable enough that I wouldn't wake up sore in the morning. 

The smell of eggs and bacon woke me up. It was overwhelming and made my stomach make a fairly loud growl. I pushed myself off of the couch and sluggishly walked into the kitchen, the smell being the only thing to power my legs to walk. 

I found my mother standing by the stove making some eggs. She was humming softly to an old song that she used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep. "Why are you making breakfast?" 

She turned around with an eyebrow raised, "Was that a complaint?"

"Not at all." I gave her a calm smile in return.

"Oh, Mikasa called while you were asleep, something about taking you to this Cafe in Down Town. She'll be here around 2."

"Really?" It wasn't like Mikasa to invite me out. Normally when she had to talk to me she would just come over or ask me to come over to her house. 

"Yes, and 2 o'clock is in 30 minutes so go get ready!"

"Why are you making breakfast food if it's almost the middle of the afternoon?"

"Are you going to question me or go get ready?" 

I rolled my eyes and jogged to my room. I pulled out and changed into a pair skinny jeans and a black and grey striped button up shirt. From the years and years of failed attempts to tame my hair I chose to just rock my bed head. Some of us don't have naturally nice hair. It only took me about 5 minutes to get ready but that was apparently enough time for my mother to finish cooking and devour half of her meal. 

She was sitting down on the couch watching some TLC documentary. I sat down gently kissing her on the cheek. My mother was a very physical person, she responded well to human contact. She gave me a soft smile in return before turning all of her attention to the tv. I let out an airy chuckle and watched the documentary with her.

Almost exactly on time, there was a knock on the door. I gave my mom a quick hug before getting up to get the door. 

Instead of Mikasa at the door, there stood Farlan. He was wearing a white pullover sweater with a beige vest over it. "What are you doing here?" 

"Oh right, you were expecting Mikasa. She's in the car with Isabel. Shall we go?" He casually gestured to the car where I saw a smiley Isabel in the front seat. 

I quickly grabbed my coat from the hook by the door and put it on before stepping outside, closing the door behind me. "Okay, let's go." 

We walked to his car in silence. There was no more snow on the ground so the whole neighborhood was grey and brown. I got into the back seat of the car with Mikasa while Farlan slipped into the drivers seat. 

Isabel played with the radio like a child the whole way to Down Town. All of us shared laughs but never really had a really conversation the whole ride. It didn't bother me honestly. Once in a while it's good to just laugh and relax. 

Down Town was pretty close to where I lived, it only took about 15 - 20 minutes to get to the Cafe. Farlan parked and we all got out of his car. The chilly air hit us all but only Isabel commented, "Why does winter have to be so cold!?" She was shivering and hugging herself to keep in body heat. 

"I don't know but let's go inside," I looked over at Farlan. He had his hands in the pockets of his vest. If he was cold he did a really good job at not showing it. 

"Okay!" Isabel began to skip across the gravel parking lot giggling and smiling. Nothing really seemed to ruin her mood and that was really nice. She was always a bundle of positivity.

Mikasa, Farlan, and I followed just laughing at our red haired friend. The cafe was very welcoming and warm. Much better than the freezing weather outside. We all ordered something and picked out a table. Once everyone was settled, Farlan cleared his throat ever so obnoxiously. 

"Now that we are here, it's time to get down to business. Eren, we have some explaining to do." Farlan's voice was calm and serious. 

I gave him a confused look before looking around the table. Mikasa was looking down at her lap and Isabel became serious as well. 

"It's about Levi," the mention of Levi caught my attention and I focused on Farlan. "We know you're dating him so, it's only fair to you to know the reason why he is him. He's most likely never going to tell you, he never does explain his actions. Erwin doesn't even know Levi's past. Only the people who were there for his childhood know what happened."

I didn't want to question anything, I simply swallowed the small build up of spit in my mouth and nodded slowly. 

Mikasa sighed before making eye contact with me, "When Levi and I were younger we were happy. He smiled a lot then. But, everything went to hell when our mother died. We were only 6, so we didn't understand what was going on. She had died in a car accident on her way home. After the funeral, our father..." Her voice trailed off and she looked down at her lap again, tears beginning to fall. 

Isabel rubbed Mikasa's back in an attempt to calm her down. "After the funeral, their father became the worthless drunk he is now." Farlan's voice held zero emotion. "He became abusive and Mikasa and Levi were teased for always having bruises and cuts on their bodies. Both of them learned to hide their emotions and to not show any weakness. Levi stood up to his father after a year of abuse. He was tired of seeing Mikasa get hurt constantly. Kenny beat Mikasa more than Levi mainly because she was the spitting image of his late wife.

"Kenny beat Levi to a bloody pulp. It didn't take much to get him to that state since he was only 7. When he went back to school he wasn't teased, everyone was just scared of him. Well everyone but me, I talked to him and he was a closed book. Didn't show emotion just stood there with a bored expression. Kenny stopped beating Levi and Mikasa soon after but he was never home. That's when they started fending for themselves."

I looked over at Mikasa. She had calmed down but her eyes were puffy. One of the Cafe workers brought over our orders, we thanked them and returned to the original seriousness. Mikasa slowly ate at her sandwich staying quiet.

"It's my turn now," Isabel sighed looking the lowest I've ever seen her. "I met Big Bro when we were 9. Everyone stopped teasing him and just became jealous of him and Farlan. He was like a mini man. Anyone who messed with him he would punch, he ignored everyone but Mikasa and Farlan. I was sitting alone on one of the swings at recess when these bullies pushed me off. They teased me for my strange hair color. 

"That's when Levi-Bro came. He told the guys to leave me alone, but they didn't. They kicked me and then Big Bro just snapped. He attacked one of the guys. For being only 9 he was strong and the kid was in the hospital for a few days. He didn't want anyone to be bullied and he stood up for them. Big Bro beat up a lot of other people and did it with zero emotion. He was the most feared 9 year old you ever saw."

Isabel stopped and took a sip of her tea. Her eyes were filled with longing. Levi had a fucked up past and childhood. No one should be that strong at a young age, I mean sending kids older than him to the hospital is a serious thing. I took a large bite of my sandwich eyeing everyone at the table.

"Levi's power however didn't go un noticed by Kenny. By the 5th grade Kenny started being a dad again, we'll sort of. He was home but only to train Mikasa and Levi. They didn't come to school a lot that year." Farlan pushed around the vegetables in his soup, not looking at any of us.

"In the middle of 5th grade, Kenny took Levi and I out of school and sent us away to 'Scouting Legion Military Academy'. All time worst 6 years of my life. Levi changed a lot in those 6 years. He built up these walls and blocked everyone out. I couldn't talk to him, he would just glare at me and walk away. Little did I know it was all my fathers doing. He told Levi that..." Again, Mikasa trailed off but she didn't cry this time, just lost herself.

"Kenny told Levi that once he was strong enough, he was to be his bodyguard and if anyone was to press charges or go against him Levi. Levi was to get rid of them at any means necessary. Mikasa was only sent to the school just so Kenny didn't have to take care of her."

I couldn't believe anything that was coming out of their mouths. What kind of father was Kenny? A pretty shitty one that's for sure. "I just, can't comprehend everything that you and Levi went through. I'm terribly sorry. No one should have to go through that."

"It's not your fault," Mikasa put on her best fake smile. Key word being 'fake'. I knew it wasn't real, so I became a brother. I stood up out of my chair and walked to Mikasa and hugged her from behind. 

A single tear fell down her cheek as she turned around to face me. "Thank you," her voice was shaky and her eyes were still puffy. I kissed her head and walked back to my seat. 

Farlan put on his first smile at the Cafe, "Levi found a great guy. He's really lucky to have found you. So is Mikasa. Please take care of both of them."

"Yeah, take care of Mikasa and Big Bro! If you don't I might just have to punish you!" Isabel turned back into her normal self, peppy and happy. 

I really felt bad for Mikasa and Levi. But now, most of Levi's behavior was making sense. He never had someone to take care of him. Levi had to take care of himself, his father, and Mikasa. 

We spent the rest of our day hanging out and walking around Down Town. We didn't bring up The Tragic Ackerman Past. Just laughed, made jokes, and were being normal teenagers. 

Even with all the jokes I couldn't keep the story out of my mind. I thought not having my father around a lot was bad, but I never had to take care of anyone. Levi had to grow up at such a young age. Losing his mother and then being constantly abused by his father. He could take this to the police and why he didn't was beyond me. Levi was smart, didn't make rash decisions so maybe there was a valuable reason he didn't tell the police. I would have to talk to him about it. 

I want to help Levi, I want him to know he doesn't have to take care of everyone all the time. That I would be there to help him. Through the good and the bad, that's what being in a relationship means right. A pledge to be there for one another, to love and care for each other. Maybe I'm just being sappy. 

Either way I'm not letting him walk through this world alone. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, Eren is going to be there for Levi! Another "shocker" 
> 
> There are some lose ends that I need to finish up so the next few chapters I'm going to try to do that! 
> 
> We're getting deeper into the plot! Yay! 
> 
> Opinions are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!   
> <3 =^-^= <3


	12. Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter taking me forever to write! I Have written and re-written this chapter multiple times but I've finally become happy with an out come. 
> 
> *no one talks about Kenny attacking Eren for reasons explained later in the CHAPTERS*
> 
> Only some cuddle fluff, still no smut. Sorry!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

It was the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep. Having Levi lay down on me isn't the best thing for my ribs but it was comfortable for him so I can't bring myself to move him. It wasn't like he meant to be on my chest, he kind of just rolled on to me in his sleep. One thing I learned about Levi since my little visit to the Cafe, is that Levi was the most cuddly when he was asleep. 

I ignored the pain for the most part, having Levi wrapped in my arms helped a little. 

He let out a small moan when I began to play with his silky black locks. My fingers occasionally running over the short hairs of his undercut. Most people would look strange with an undercut but Levi could style it perfectly. Just like everything else. I bet even as a girl he would be hot, might even have the power to turn me straight. 

The moonlight came through the window, laminating my room, allowing me to see everything clearly. My desk, my backpack next to Levi's, the over flowing hamper of clothes, and Levi's notorious "Wings of Freedom" jacket. For someone who hated the damn school and everything it caused he wore it an awful lot. Maybe it was warm or something, I would never know considering Levi was at least 3 sizes smaller than me. 

His size did come in handy at times. It makes him easier to carry, cuddle, and he looks fucking adorable when he wore my shirts. Sadly he's only worn my shirt once and said he wouldn't wear them again around me if I kept ogling him. Maybe picking him up and twirling him wasn't the best decision I've ever made. 

Thinking about it now with the exception of my mother, it felt like we were some old married couple living alone together. Honestly, I'm not sure how I feel about it. I'm not against marrying Levi, in fact, I would enjoy spending the rest of my days with him. But it would be nice if my mother wasn't around as much.

Since I got back from the hospital, Levi, Mikasa, and My own Mother have been in some secret competition over me. 

It didn't take long for my mom to catch on that I was dating Levi. She's happy for me but, Levi is my first serious relationship so it's only reasonable for her to be worried. I was lucky that my mom accepted my homosexuality with open arms. In fact, she accepted it a little to much when I told her. She actually thought that Armin turned me gay. To say the least it was a lot of explaining and convincing her until she finally realized that I didn't like Armin in that way. 

Thinking about it now, it was pretty funny. Armin is a cute guy but I wouldn't date him. He played a better role of being my best friend more than a boyfriend. Plus I had my own little cute as fuck boyfriend now and I wouldn't give him up for the world. 

Everything has happened really fast. Hell I barely knew Levi when he asked me to be his boyfriend. One day he glaring at me, telling me my eyes are pretty, then he asks me to take care of his sister and to cuddle with him. Well he didn't ask me to, I kind of brought that on myself. Not that I regretted it. We didn't take time to get to know each other. Thinking about it, our relationship was built on physical attraction and affection. 

Even if Levi said he loved me, it worried me how fast he said it. Knowing how closed off Levi is, him just saying that after a few weeks is really strange. 

Levi let out a small moan as he began to grip my shirt tightly. His face was no longer peaceful, he was scowling and grinding his teeth together. Gripping tighter at my shirt he started to look like he was in pain. 

The only time I ever saw Levi in pain was when I woke up at the hospital, but that was emotional pain. Now, Levi looked like he was in physical pain. 

Part of me wanted to wake him up and comfort him but part of me didn't think it was a good idea to wake him up. I've never woken Levi up while he was sleeping and I wasn't sure how he would react. He was cranky when he woke up on his own so waking him up in the middle of the night didn't seem like a good idea. (Like twirling Levi around when he wore my shirt. I'm sorry if he looked so fucking cute with the sleeves hanging over his hands, the hem going down to the middle of his thighs, and the collar slipping off his shoulder!) 

Fuck it.

I softly placed my hand on his shoulder, breathing in heavily before shaking him gently. 

His grip lightened as he groaned again. I stopped shaking him and sighed. Whatever he must have been dreaming about, he wasn't anymore since his expression lighten. Once again he was wearing the normal peaceful expression when he slept. 

\---

I'm not sure when I fell asleep last night to be honest.

When I did wake up Levi was gone, most likely at school. I looked around my room not seeing his jacket or messenger bag, I knew my assumption was correct. No matter how much I wanted him to stay home with me while I healed, Levi had to go to school. 

I sighed pushing away my comforter. Levi's night on my ribs was really hurting me now. My expression tightened as I slowly sat up on the side of my bed. I inhaled slowly holding my breath as I stood up.

Quickly grabbing my phone off my night stand I began my journey to the kitchen to get some milk. Catherine practically yelled at me when I told her I didn't drink milk often. She keeps telling me that it will help my ribs heal faster but I don't know why I can't just take a calcium pill. 

To my surprise I found my father leaning against the kitchen island drinking most likely coffee. He didn't pay any attention to me as I walked in. I knocked on the island grabbing his attention. He looked over worked and tired, more than normal at least. 

Smoothly he put down his mug and took off his glasses. "Oh, good afternoon Eren." He wore a small smile that made it hard to figure out what he was thinking. But with that strange look in his eyes, maybe it was a good thing. I didn't want to know what the fuck he was thinking. 

"Did you get a day off?" 

I walked over to the fridge, avoiding all eye contact with my father. He was not acting normal, he was being way to kind and calm. There was no hidden tone of him wanting me to trust him. I can appreciate what he does to try and be a father but I don't respect him. You can't buy love with gifts. 

"There was a boy here when I got home this morning," and there it was. My father. Saw. Levi. The only thing I could do was brace myself for whatever was to come. "Why was this boy staying in my house?" There was a sense of danger in his tone. I sighed closing the fridge, turning around to face him. 

Never in my life have I seen him this deadly. His eyes were narrowed and his arms were crossed over his chest. 

I quickly dropped every emotion that might have been on my face. "His name is Levi, and he's been looking after me in between work and school since I got back from the hospital." 

He just looked down pulling his lips into a thin line. "So he's a friend?"

Still he didn't make eye contact with me. I don't know what he saw, and I'm not honestly sure I wanted to know. "In a way, yes." Staying calm was becoming harder than I thought imaginable. I leaned against the fridge, honestly not believing in my legs to keep me up. 

"Really? So, tell me," still, he looked down at his feet that were now crossed at his ankles. Finally he looked at me. There was ice in his eyes and his stare was cold and piercing. "How long have you been cuddling in bed with your friends?"

Shit. Shit, fucking shit. Why did everyone have to catch Levi and I cuddling. Every thought was rushing through my head, what should I say, what position were Levi and I in, is he against gays? The thoughts were enough for me to almost fall. Luckily I was able to catch myself on the counter in front of me. 

"Answer me Eren!" He was screaming at me now, but I couldn't form words. I was nervous and everything seemed vaguely familiar. Like I've been here before. 

"Eren Yeager! Answer me God Damnit!" He was furious, and his words were knifes in my head. Where had this happened before? 

The only thing I could do was get out of my head, get out of my head and tell him that I was gay. So what if he didn't approve, he's barely a father anyways. Always working and then comes home after forever with gifts to try and make up for his mistakes. No amount of gifts or money will make me respect me. My head was cleared of all nerves as I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I'm gay alright!"

I didn't get a second before the stinging sensation took over my senses. He slapped me, now this seemed really familiar. A sharp pain grew in my head but I could only focus on my face. I placed my hand on the freshly hit area, my eyes wide with shock.

"No son of mine will be gay," his whole tone was different. He seemed more disappointed than angry. "You are a disgrace to this family. Once you have graduated high school in May, you will move out. I'm willing to buy you an apartment and still pay for your college tuition if you figure out what the hell your doing with your life before then." The next moment he was gone along with the so familiar feeling. 

My father was against gays but not as much as I thought. He's mainly against me being gay. 

I had to get my life together. 

It's been almost four years since I thought about what I wanted to do after high school. All I knew then was I didn't want to do anything that would keep me away from home for long periods of time. I could be a teacher, or go into Law, maybe something simple like business.

I guess my body went on auto pilot while I was thinking because when I got out of my head, I was spread out on my bed. All this thinking made the sharp pain return to my head. Instead of dealing with the pain my ribs would cause me I just laid on my bed endearing the pain already there. It couldn't be worse than the pain my ribs would cause. I sighed reaching into my sweat pant pocket to bring out my phone. 

6 text messages and 2 missed phone calls. Beautiful. 

Hange: Eren!! Is Levi at your house!?

Hange: Eren!!

Hange: EREN!! WHERE IS LEVI!

Erwin: Eren, we can't find Levi. He's not answering his phone or our texts. If you know where he is tell us. Please were worried.

Mikasa: Eren, pick up!

Hange: WHERE ARE YOU AND LEVI!?

I stared blankly at the messages, confused. Levi didn't show up to school today. Did my dad say something to him? What the hell was going on? 

My daze was broken by my phone vibrating, signaling that I had another text message. 

Hange: Eren! Please, we're very worried. Levi didn't show up at school and he's not answering his phone. If this is part of a joke it's not funny! Come on, if you have any idea where he is please tell us. 

This was getting serious. My father must had said something for him to ditch school with out telling someone. Levi wasn't an idiot and could protect himself but that didn't calm my nerves. 

I pulled myself together to attempt to write a text message in English. 

Me: Sorry for not answering Hange. I was dealing with some things. But now you have me worried. No, I don't know where Levi is. I can try to get a hold of him. 

Not even a full minute after I sent the text Hange replied.

Hange: OMG EREN! Yes!! Please! Please try! He might answer your calls! 

Me: I will

Hange: Thank you!

I inhaled deeply before calling Levi's cell. Only two rings in it went to voicemail. 

I tried again, once again, only two rings later the call went to voicemail. 

The third time, he picked up on the fourth ring. 

"LEVI! Where have you been you scared everyone!" I didn't waste any time and didn't notice until after The words left my mouth I was screaming. 

The other end was silent for moment before he sighed. "Do you always have to yell?" 

A single tear fell down my face, he was alright. "You're okay."

"No dip I'm okay. Other than my headache from Hange constantly calling me." He sounded more annoyed than normal but I didn't care. He was okay and that's all that mattered. 

"Where are you?" The words flew out my mouth so fast I wasn't sure he would be able to understand what I said. 

"The park," the fucking perfect Levi impresses me once again. "Well it's like a park, more like this clearing in the woods by the church off of 171."

I exhaled heavily before putting on a small smile. "Why didn't you go to school today?"

"I didn't feel like going. Just wanted to clear my head a little."

"Did my dad say anything to you?"

There was a pause in the conversation, a moment of complete silence. "Levi?"

"I'm heading back to your house now, I'll be there in less than 10 minutes." 

The line went dead. 

I shook away my confusion and told Hange what was going on with Levi. She was both angry and relieved. I pushed through the pain to move to the living room to wait for Levi.

Sure enough, about 10 minutes after our phone call Levi came through the door. He just walked right in reminding me that I gave him a key. He walked into the living room without a word and sat down next to me on the couch. 

Levi brought up his legs to his chest and leaned into me. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. Both of us stayed silent for at least 5 minutes. 

Our silence was broken by Levi sighing. I looked down at him. He was fidgeting with his hands.

"Are you okay?" Levi looked up to catch my gaze. His eyes were empty.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?" The thought of my own father threatening my boyfriend was really starting to seem like a strong possibility. 

Levi dropped our gaze and rubbed his head against my arm. "It's nothing important, don't worry about it."

It was important if it made him ditch school today, but the only reason he wouldn't tell me would be that it's better if I don't. I trust Levi, and if he wants my help in something then I'll help him. If he doesn't want my help then I won't help. He's smart and capable of doing anything he wants. 

I shook off the thought and pulled Levi closer to me. 

My relationship was fine, no one not even my father could pull us apart. Even in the short amount of time I've known Levi, our bond is strong. For some reason I'm naturally attracted to him, like I knew him before I met him. He is everything I've ever wanted. Strong, Brave, Selfless person. I'm beyond happy I found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gowd Levi why are you such a cat?! Not that I'm complaing. 
> 
> But Grisha still isn't a huge asshole! I bet that one caught you guys by surprise!  
> What will Eren do with his life? WHO KNOWS? Oh right, I know. 
> 
> If I don't throw in more things for you to think about you might get your smut soon. Within the next few chapters if all goes well. 
> 
> Any who,  
> I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully the next chapter doesnt become an ass to write and I can update soon.  
> Feedback is very much appreciated! 
> 
> Until chapter 13!


	13. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! For once writers block didn't come during this chapter! Thank the writing gods!
> 
> Anyways there is some stuff about the attack in this chapter. Just wanted to warn you. It's not graphic but still.
> 
> Well, I'm going to leave you to read this chapter!

Finally my three weeks of house arrest are over, just one problem. I have to go back to school.

Tomorrow is my first day back since I was attacked. I don't want to go back. Waking up early isn't something I honestly like to do. 

During my last week away from school Levi spent more time out than with me. I didn't care all that much, we spent so much time together normally it was just weird not having him around. 

I spent my last day off getting all my shit together. Armin brought me the notes and homework for my classes so I wouldn't be incredibly behind when I got back. I did some last minute studying before heading to bed.

My ribs didn't bother me as much, but I can thank Levi for not sleeping on my chest for that. 

At my check up with Catherine, she told me that if Levi kept sleeping on me then I'll need more time to heal. Maybe that was the reason Levi stopped sleeping at my house. 

It didn't take long for me to dose off into a deep sleep. 

Mornings have never been something I enjoy and never will be. They are evil, the creation of satan.

I slowly sat up, still half asleep. Keeping myself sitting up was simple but keeping my eyes open was another story. I had gotten so used to sleeping in until almost noon on regular days, waking up at 6:30 was practically hell. 

A few times I almost fell asleep as I just sat dazed on my bed. The small knock on my bedroom door allowed me to open my eyes a little more. My door opened and my mother came into view. 

She was carrying a mug in her hands and was wearing a warm smile. How was I the son of a morning person? My mother and I were very similar. Similar personalities, faces, and body build. The only thing that was clearly different was our eye colors and the fact that she was a morning person and I love sleep. She walked over to my nightstand placing down the mug.

"I thought you would need some coffee," her voice was smooth and soft as normal. 

I thanked her before she kissed my head and left me in my room. I lazily stared at the mug, wondering if I should put effort in to drinking the coffee or not. 

Ultimately, the smell of coffee was to much for me to ignore. I took a few sips before finally getting out of bed. Sluggishly I walked to my closet, pulling out a t-shirt and jeans. If it weren't for the different colors of my clothes it would honestly look like I wore the same thing every day.

I grabbed my jacket off my computer chair, carefully putting it on. Even if my ribs were feeling better, they still caused me hell at times. I picked up my backpack slinging it over my shoulder before grabbing my coffee and phone off the nightstand. Quickly I checked the time -6:43-. I still had time to relax and wake up. Driving half asleep wouldn't be the best thing. 

Exiting my room I heard my mother singing, her voice ultimately getting louder as I got closer to the kitchen. There she stood making French Toast at the stove.

"It's a rare sight, momma Yeager making French Toast. We must take in this sight!"

She only looked back at me to roll her eyes.

I walked next to her, leaning on the counter. "Ahh, come on that was funny."

"Maybe just a little," she moved the toast off the pan, placing down the spatula before tapping my nose. 

We both smiled, not saying anything until my mother handed me a plate of French Toast. I happily took the plate, sitting down at one of the stools by the counters. 

My mother took my mug of coffee and poured it into a travel mug for me to take to school. 

"You're being awfully motherly this morning," I smirked hoping she knew that I wasn't complaining in anyway.

"Well I'm in a good mood this morning," she grabbed her own mug leaning over the counter, wearing a tender smile.

"And what has you in this good mood?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes once again still smiling. "Don't you have to get going?"

I glanced at the stove to check the time -6:56-, "oh yeah I should get going." Quickly I shoved a final piece of food in my mouth. I kissed my mother goodbye and grabbed my coffee before heading out. 

The weather was getting slightly colder now that it was February. There wasn't going to be much snow this February but it was going to be freezing all month. 

I quickly jogged to my car, sliding in.

Armin had been getting daily rides to school from Erwin since I couldn't drive him. Levi would take Mikasa or she would get a ride from Petra. 

I didn't have to worry about giving Armin rides to school anymore, I just had to take Mikasa to and from school. Even if I didn't have to keep my promise to take care of her I really care about Mikasa. 

The ride to The Ackerman house was peaceful as I quietly hummed along to whatever was on the radio. I parked in the driveway and waited for Mikasa to come out the door. She slid in the passenger seat wearing an awfully wide smile.

"Why is everyone so happy this morning?" I asked while pulling out of the driveway. 

She shrugged, "Maybe something's in the air this morning." We both laughed and sang along to the radio. 

Mikasa stopped singing and eyed the necklace hanging from my rear view mirror. She tapped it sending it swinging back and forth. I gave a her a confused look as she just smiled shaking her head.

"Seriously what is with you today?"

She didn't stop looking at the necklace, "It's just, I was wondering what Levi did with the necklace. He didn't tell me he gave it to you."

I eyed the swinging necklace as I pulled into a parking space in the student parking area at school. 

"Yeah, he gave it to me the day we started dating." I smiled at the memory.

"How long ago was that?"

"Pffff," I looked out the window to do the math. We started dating on December 27th and it was February 9th. I turned to Mikasa again, "It's been about six weeks, just a little over that."

She leaned back in her seat blowing her hair out of her face. "It's been that long? Wow."

"Yeah, but I was asleep for like half of that," I shrugged trying not to recall Levi's face when I woke up.

"Still, it's impressive for Levi."

I raised my eyebrow at her comment, "What do you mean?"

"Levi isn't a relationship type of guy. He doesn't really deal with emotions, just pushes them aside. I think it's your eyes thats making him deal with his emotions." She smirked as she got out of the car leaving me confused. 

By the time I was out of my car she was already out of sight. I sighed making my way into school. 

To my relief no one stared at me or gave me pitiful looks. I could walk through the hallway without being watched. 

I put away my extra things in my locker and headed to my first period. Like always, Armin sat there reading his book. I sat in my normal seat next to him. We didn't say anything, just exchanged glances and smiles. Armin went back to his book and I began to doodle in my notebook until class began. 

Class went by quickly, I got a welcome back from my teacher and some extra notes.

The rest of the morning was fine, no one acted weird around me or gave me strange looks. It felt like I never left.

"I'm honestly surprised no one is looking at me strangely, I mean like I was gone for like 5 weeks." I closed my locker and turned to face Levi. 

He shrugged as he stopped leaning against the lockers. I let out a small chuckle as I reached down to grab his hand before we walked to the cafeteria. 

The cafeteria was packed by the time we got there, lucky for us we have awesome friends who made sure to save us some seats. They were waving to catch our attention. We maneuvered through the crowded tables quickly. 

Everyone was smiling and laughing as we sat down. Hange was telling us about her internship and how she scared a few other interns. Moments were you get to forget about the world for a bit are my favorite. 

The ball rang signaling us to get to class. 

The rest of the day went by slowly as the pressure on my ribs increased. I was late to my last few classes but my teachers didn't seem to mind since they knew about my accident. 

Levi and I walked out of the school hand in hand. When I told him my ribs were bothering me he offered to carry me. I just laughed but he looked completely serious. Him being attached to my hip was our compromise. 

Mikasa was staying over at Petra's house to work on a project so I didn't find her waiting by my car. I began to open my door but stopped to turn to face Levi. "You sure you don't want a ride?"

Levi pocketed his phone and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm sure, Farlan's giving me a ride to work."

"I could give you a ride."

He dropped our gaze and looked down, "No."

I leaned on the car door, "Levi, why won't you tell me where you work?"

"Because," he walked over to me placing a small kiss on my lips before walking away. His small figure disappearing from view. I sighed, slowly slipping into my car and driving home. 

There were things Levi never talked about, his parents, the military school, the attack, and his job. I understood him not wanting to talk about his parents, school, and my accident but his job? Was it that embarrassing that he couldn't tell me. Hell, Mikasa doesn't even know where he works. Only Farlan, Isabel, and Erwin know and they refuse to tell me. Saying, it's not their place to tell or it's better if I didn't know.

As usual, my father was gone. I parked my car sighing as I pulled the key out of the ignition. 

Slowly I made my way out of the car and into my house. It was strangely quite. I slowly walked to the kitchen looking for a note from my mother. Sure enough there one was on the island with some money. 

"Eren,  
I'm going out with some friends today, I'll most likely be out late. You're father is on another trip so you can order out if you like. I left some money for you. Take care of yourself.  
Love, Mom"

I shrugged placing the note back on the island. What a surprise, my father's on a trip and my mom is out with her friends. Again, another night alone. I grabbed the 20 dollar bill and shoved it in my pocket. 

My mother always leaves 20 dollars for me to buy food when she isn't around to make dinner. Normally I don't eat 20 dollars worth of food so over the years I collected quiet a lot of money. Almost 300 dollars. 

I grabbed a Mountain Dew from the fridge and headed towards my room. I dropped my backpack by my desk and hung up my jacket. Levi's cleanliness was really starting to rub off on me. I fished out my phone from my pocket and tossed it into my bed. Slowly I changed into sweatpants careful not to move in anyway that would cause me pain. 

My leg healed fine, but my ribs just don't want to get better. No, they just want to annoy the living shit out of me. I carefully sat down on the edge of my bed, as I blankly stared at my wall. There was nothing for me to do.

I could study, maybe figure out what I was doing with my life, or just do nothing. Doing nothing was really growing on me. I laid down on my back closing my eyes. I could talk to Mr. Pixis or my guidance counselor about the best career path for me tomorrow. Right now I wanted to relax and rest. School did a number on me.

\---

"NO! God damn it! Leave him alone you worthless bastard!" 

Levi was tied to a chair, his face bruised and tears streaming down his face. He was trying to loosen the ropes around his wrist. He was screaming and pleading. 

My vision was blurred by something painful smashing against my jaw and then something smashed my head to the ground. There was a loud ringing noise that overflowed my senses. I slowly lifted my head to see Levi struggling even more to get loose of his restraints.

I was to numb to move anything but my head. 

There grew a sharp pain in my stomach as a watched Levi squirm and yell. His voiced was muffled from the ringing but I could hear him repeatedly yell, "Stop."

A figure came into view, his face blurry when he looked back at me. He moved behind the chair only to kick Levi in the neck, causing him and the chair to fall over. Levi began to cough up blood.

My attempt to move only caused more pain as I watched the man I love suffer. The large male stomped Levi's head with one foot laughing as Levi lay there helplessly, and bleeding.

I woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. My screams were so loud I failed to hear the running footsteps. The next moment my mother was holding me as my screams calmed down and turned to sobs. I cried into my mother's chest not wanting her to let go.

Seeing Levi like that was not something I ever wanted to see. He was beaten up and kept getting beaten up. I couldn't do anything about it. No way that was a dream it felt all to real.

Once I calmed down my mom wiped the rest of my tears away. She wore the famous, Yeager Family Tender Smile that we shared. 

"What, what time is it?" I asked, throughly surprised my voice worked after that.

She grabbed my phone from my nightstand to check the time, "3:42, you still have some time before school so try to go back to sleep. I can bring you some warm milk if -" 

I cut her off by squirming out of bed not caring about my ribs. I needed to see Levi, that was all that matter in that moment. I grabbed my jacket and shoved on my converse before grabbing my phone from my mother and kissing her goodbye. I was gone and in my car before she could process what just happened.

Quickly I drove to the Ackerman house, doing a horrible job at parking. I ran to the door, ringing the doorbell continuously until Levi opened the door. Before he said anything I cupped his face and claimed his lips in a violent kiss. I pulled away and brought him into a tight hug a few tears escaping my eyes.

Levi pulled away pulling me into his house, "Eren? What are you doing here it's the middle of the night."

We both stood there in the opening, guilt starting to overcome me. "I know, I just. I had a nightmare and you were all beaten up and I needed to see you."

Levi sighed as he opened up his arms, inviting me into a hug. I gladly took his offer as I tightly wrapped my arms around his slim waist. He rubbed my back gently, "It's okay, I'm okay. It was only a nightmare." His words were reassuring and calmed down my heart beat. "Do you want some tea?" I pulled away slightly so I could see his face, I nodded as I let go of his waist. 

We walked to the kitchen together, Levi automatically filling up the kettle with water and turning on the stove. I pulled out two mugs and the small container of Levi's small collection of different tea. I picked out Levi's normal black tea and some pomegranate and raspberry tea for me.  
Levi poured the water in the mugs and I placed one tea bag in each mug. Making tea was something I really enjoyed doing with Levi. It was calming and made Levi happy. 

I handed Levi his mug and we walked to the couch in the living room. Before sitting down I slid off my shoes. Levi had this rule about no shoes on the couch, he deemed it to filthy. 

Just being with Levi and knowing he was alright was enough closure about my nightmare. Both of us sat there silently drinking our tea. We didn't need to talk, just have each other there. At least that's what I needed. I didn't want to recall the awful dream, so I put it to the back of my memories never to be thought of again. 

Levi and I ended up falling asleep on the couch. Even if it did cause me terrible pain, waking up with him clinging to me was a great feeling. Carefully I reached into my pocket to pull out my phone and check the time. -7:48- School already started so there was honestly no rush to get to school. We were already late. 

I let Levi sleep, baring with the pain.

It didn't hit me until then that I just left my mother in confusion last night. I sighed before texting her telling her what was going on. 

Me: Sorry for leaving you last night. I went to Levi's last night.

Her response came quickly.  
Mother: I thought as much.  
You should take the day off and rest. You had a rough night.

Leave it to my mother to be amazing as always.  
Me: Thank you, I love you mom

Mother: Love you too darling

I put away my phone and closed my eyes once again.

Last night was rough. The nightmare seemed all to real, almost as if it was a memory. I could ask Catherine about it later. Right now I wanted to relax and not worry about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby Eren had a nightmare! 
> 
> And Levi wasn't acting all baby like, wow. That hasn't happened in a while. 
> 
> Anyways, I eally enjoyed Carla in this chapter. I found this really feelsy picture of Mikasa, Eren, and Carla and I just had to have some sweet caring motherly actions in this chapter!
> 
> I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and are happy that it took me less than 10 days to update!
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! I want to know how you guys are enjoying this fic or if your enjoying it at all. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit:  
> This Fic is going to be on Pause, in the future it will continue.


	14. Heart Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There Is a bonus note at the end of this chapter!!!  
> Ignore the first part and read the edit!!

I have a lot to explain don't I? Yeah I do

 

I had fully intended to finish this fic unlike others I've written and dropped because I couldn't end it.

But sadly, My computer is a fucking ass and wouldn't let me transfer my files. Instead it deleted paragraphs at a time, wouldn't let me edit them, or just deleted them in general. I've been trying my hardest to get the files to be normal, but they won't work with me *cri 5ever*

 

I've been to Heart Broken about all my hard work being lost that I couldn't rewrite the chapters I lost.

 

I'm sorry to everyone who enjoyed this fic but I did just start a new story if you want to go and read it. It's kind of going to be the same, but Grisha is nice, Armin is Dating Jean, Erwin's not super Gay, there's death, it's super angsty and such. Oh and Levi is a socially awkward dork with 2 friends not counting Eren.

 

Anyways, again I'm very sorry that I couldn't fix this but I hope you guys can forgive me.

Feel free to join me with "Tell Me Your Tragedies" Hopefully this one won't be a total ass to me. Cross Your Fingers!

 

 

Thank you who read what I did post of this story

I love you all <3 Take care Darlings


End file.
